


The 100 Oneshots and Imagines

by rmorningstar21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Multi, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Unity Day (The 100)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: This book encompasses The 100 oneshots/imagines as xReader (Reaader Insert) stories.  Some will be fluffy, some will be angsty, and most will have profanity.  Any trigger warnings will be posted before the story just in case.I am not currently taking requests, but if you have a specific character you would like to see more of, please let me know.





	1. Returned (Bellamy x Reader)

Your own ragged breaths filled the cave as you shook and shivered. Pain coursed through your body as you held your leg, blood seeping through your tight jeans. Tears that you could barely even feel fell down your cheeks, hitting the cold ground beneath you. 

_ I wasn't strong enough _ , you chided yourself internally, eyes closing shut tightly as you gripped yourself harder. The blood loss had caused you to feel as if your mind was floating, though thoughts were still coherent for the time being.  _ They wouldn't have caught me if I was stronger. _

If your mind was not nearly as chaotic from blood loss as it was, maybe you would be more worried about the idea of the grounders catching you again. They seemed to have no intention of actually allowing you free, and there you were. You had enough skill to get away, and yet, you had not gotten far enough to crawl yourself into camp. The acid fog had not helped the whole situation, as you had to find shelter in the cave you were now bleeding to death in. 

If you had expected to be captured, just maybe you would have brought a better weapon with you, and yet now you could feel your mind growing fuzzy. You could hear footsteps drawing closer as you felt yourself growing weaker by the moment. The footsteps forced your heart to patter faster, likely allowing your blood to flow quicker out of your wound. 

Indistinct talking could be heard, and you could not even tell if it was the grounders that were after you or maybe someone was kind enough to send a search party for you. That, you had doubted, and yet the last part of your conscious mind could simply hope. The day you were kidnapped by the grounders, you were ignored for the majority of the day anyhow. 

You could feel yourself growing colder, shivering with all your might as your world began to turn to blackness. Anxiety present in your chest had floated away along with the impending worry of death as your body fell limp, unconsciousness taking over you. The frail body you possessed had lost too much blood to stay awake, and the last thing you could remember was arms pulling you to a strong chest. 

_ A society, well-run by those that had run the Ark. The difference in the society that surrounded you was the fact that they were on Earth, and all those who had survived were absolved of their sins. People with smiling faces surrounded you, all contributing to society in their own necessary ways.  _

_ There were houses built around you, ones that you had recognized from a book that you read from before the radiation. They were beautiful, harmonious even. You recognized most of the faces as they passed by you, some waving, while others would utter out 'hello' as you passed by.  _

_ You continued walking down this beautiful society that had been built up from nothing. Up from the hundred delinquents that had been sent to Earth, they had created houses, farms, and even a school for the future generations. Your eyes took in each and every feature of this wonderous society around you.  _

_ As you continued to walk down the way, your eyes landed upon one citizen of this new society, all done up nicely. His brown eyes reflected the sun's rays as his gaze focused upon you specifically. You could not help but allow your lips to curl upwards as you stopped simply walking, and ran towards him.  _

_ Practically tackling the man, he started laughing as he pulled you to him, spinning you around before setting you down. His arms did not leave yours, though, as the two of you closed the separation between the two of yours' lips. Passion poured into the kiss, tasting something indescribably wonderful upon his lips.  _

_ As the two of you separated, you stared up into his brown eyes, entranced. "Did you miss me, Princess?" He whispered with a soft chuckle, taking one of his hands from your waist and cupping your cheek, running a calloused thumb against your cheekbone.  _

_ "I always do, Bell," you said, barely above a whisper, your lips unable to contain their excitement in a full grin.  _

_ You watched as his lips curled upwards into a smile as well. He whispered to you, his voice growing a little strained with each word. He said, "Princess, I need you to wake up."  _

Head pounding, you felt so weak as you began to stir. All you could utter was a groan as you attempted to push yourself up, still unable to fully open your eyes. As you tried to push yourself up, you could feel something pressing upon your sternum, causing you to lay back down. 

"Take it easy, Y/N," you could hear Bellamy's voice, somewhat hoarse as he spoke. "You need to rest."

You forced your eyes to open, slowly adjusting to your surroundings. The room was not exactly bright, and you had realized after a few moments that you were obviously in the dropship. Underneath you, you could feel a makeshift bed, somewhat soft with jackets, but not overly comfortable either. 

Over top of you, your eyes caught those same brown eyes from what you could only assume was your dream. "Bell," you said in a strained tone, though there was a bit of excitement in your voice as you spoke. You watched as his lips curled into a smile upon hearing his name, relief crossing over his features. 

"Princess, you can't scare me like that," he choked out. "I can't lose you." 

"I-I'm sorry, Bell," you said, your lips frowning a bit as you spoke. "When I got away from the grounders, I had to wait for the acid fog to pass in that cave. I-I thought I was gonna die." 

"Clarke said if we found you any later, you could have," he said morosely, before reaching towards your face, tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear. "I'm so glad you're safe." 

"How long was I out?" You asked curiously, the feeling of your body finally setting in. You felt so stiff, as if you had not moved in ages, your limbs showing signs of wanting to fall asleep. 

"About two days," he said uncomfortably. 

Clark's voice sounded from behind Bellamy, much less strained than his own. "And Blake here hasn't left your side since we got your leg stitched up," she said with a smile in her voice, before walking forward to check on your bandaged, stitched up leg. You winced at the touch, and Bellamy withdrew his hand from your cheek to take your hand in his own as you went through the pain of her redressing your wound. "If you're careful, and have help, you could probably try walking around camp -  _ carefully." _

Your eyes, finally no longer pained, glanced over to Bellamy who had quickly caught on. Clarke stepped back as Bellamy began gently helping you to your feet. "Careful, Princess," he whispered in a soothing nature as he wrapped an arm around you for balance. 

Clarke handed you a walking stick for you to put pressure on as well, while saying, "You should rest right afterwards, but getting a little walking in should do you some good." She glanced over to Bellamy, a smile across her face as she continued. "You take care of her. Don't let her overexert herself. I don't want to be restitching that leg." 

"You don't have to tell me," he said with a gentle laugh as he helped you walk slowly out of the dropship, holding tightly to you as you took careful steps. Every step you took was slow, planned, and gentle as you held tightly to Bellamy for support. "How does it feel?" 

"Nice to actually stretch my legs after two days," you said with a soft chuckle, smiling up at Bellamy as you did. You walked with Bellamy for a small stretch of camp, and could not help but feel a little awkward at the amount of stares you were getting. "Everyone keeps staring, though." 

"Ignore them," he said softly to you as he tightened his grip around you. 

You could not help but blush gently at how tenderly he had been holding you while you walked, though you tried to keep yourself focused upon gentle steps as Clarke had ordered. The two of you took a while to get to the point that you finally wanted to turn around, and once you did it seemed to take even longer to get back. When the two of you were getting back, he directed you into his tent instead of the dropship this time, helping you down onto the bed the two of you shared.

As you lied down, he grabbed a little cup of water for you, allowing you to get the first drink you had in over two days. You sipped it gratefully, but slowly to savor the refreshment. Once you finished, you set the cup down, glancing once again into the brown eyes that had not left you. 

"What's on your mind, Bell?" You asked as you noticed that he had not taken his eyes off of you since you got into his tent. 

His lips had a gentle smile upon them as he stared at you, the kind of smile that was contagious, curling your own lips upward. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Princess, that's all," he said softly. 

You could not help yourself as you leaned yourself upward, connecting your lips gently, but passionately with his own. As you connected, you could feel his lightly chapped, plump lips smiling against yours as he kissed back. He placed a hand on your back to keep you steady as the two of you kissed, while you brought a hand to tangle in his long brown locks. 

When the two of you separated, he lied you back down the rest of the way, placing a chaste kiss upon your forehead. "I love you, Bell," you whispered to him as you lied, your eyes not leaving his own. 

He cuddled in beside you, clearly weary for the two sleepless nights that he had watched over you. Resting your head upon his chest, he wrapped an arm around you as you lied together peacefully. As he wrapped his arm around you, he squeezed gently before saying, "I love you, too, my Princess."

Within minutes, Bellamy had fallen asleep beneath you, and you curled close into him as you allowed yourself to rest as well, enjoying the steady heartbeat in his chest paired with the shallow breathing. Though he was so inattentive, busy with running the camp, when you had been kidnapped, it was something you did not need to address. Bellamy lying with you in his arms, peacefully, was exactly what you needed for your recovery. Nothing else mattered. 

  
  



	2. How Far We've Come (Bellamy x Reader)

Glancing over at his slumbering figure, you could not help but allow a tear to fall from your y/e/c eyes. His face may have been riddled with healing cuts from the last battle, and yet the image in front of you was as peaceful as the strong Bellamy Blake could ever be. He was a fighter, and each moment that those brown eyes were awake, he showed his strength. 

_ The two of you had gone so far together since the very first mission you went on. You were sent with a mission from the Ark, after Raven had finally made contact with them. Chancellor Jaha had told you specifically about a bunker not too far from where the 100 were stationed, knowing that the winter season was coming.  _

_ With Project Exodus growing nearer and nearer, there would be more than merely the hundred - well, about ninety by this point - to have shelter from the cold. The bunker was supposed to be a mission to find the type of place that everyone would be able to brave through it. You wouldn't go alone, but you did not want to be close to anyone with everything you had went through in the last few days. Clarke was out of the question due to everything she was going through, and your options were slim.  _

_ You searched around camp until your eyes caught sight of the wavy brunette mop of Bellamy Blake. A half smile managed to cross your face as you walked up behind him, practically scaring him as you said, "Want to come on a mission, Blake?"  _

_ He turned around and smirked at you, scoffing a bit before nodding. "Sure, but why me?" He said as he began following you, taking more than enough rations than would be necessary for a day trip.  _

_ You simply grunted in reply as you grabbed your own little bit of rations, shoving them in your pack before the two of you made your way out of camp. After a while of silence, you finally said, "I guess I wanted to be alone, but not dead, so ya know."  _

_ He rolled his eyes at you, before asking the details of where the two of you were going. You had explained to him about the bunker, where the location was supposed to be, and the two of you trailed out. It was not a long adventure before the two of you had found it, but it was relatively treacherous. Despite your snide attitude, he had actually caught your footing for you more than twice on your way there.  _

_ "Hey, Blake," you called out, before banging lightly on the surface below you once again to be sure what you were saying. "This seems like it's the door."  _

_ He came to your side, pulling away roots and moss with you until the two of you were able to get to the rusted door. Using metal, he was able to pry it open, the two of you going down into the dark abyss with merely two flashlights. The illumination that the two of you had as you walked through the bunker had told you both two things. One was that the bunker was absolutely disgusting, even falling apart in some aspects, while the other being that there were very little supplies.  _

_ Through Bellamy's anger, he had kicked over a storage of guns, before smiling up at you. Everything that he had said while he was training you on how to shoot was pointing out a cruelly obvious fact. He planned on leaving all of you.  _

_ After a horrible tripping experience with some psychedelic nuts that had gone bad, you had found him once again, just as another one of the one hundred was trying to kill him. Something leapt in your heart, and you tackled the man right down, pushing the side of the gun against his neck. "If you back the hell off, I won't kill you," you snarled.  _

_ Unfortunately for you, though you had a bit of an adrenaline rush, you were still easily overpowered by the man. He smashed you into a tree, getting on top of Bellamy as he got you off of him. That day, two things had happened; Bellamy Blake had to kill a man, and you managed to get him to stay with the rest of the one hundred.  _

You watched as he stirred, and you got up from your chair, moving closer to the sleeping man. He looked as if his face was contorting a bit, a great deal different than the peacefulness of his sleep prior. Dipping the couch down a little as you sat beside his torso, you carefully moved your hands to press gently against a part of his cheek that wasn't healing. It was a small motion, but the comforting feeling of your fingertips pressed against his cheek was enough to change the panicked look back to a peaceful one. 

You could not help but allow your lips to curl into a soft smile as you watched his sleeping figure up close. His chapped lips were gently pouted, while his brunette hair laid messily against his face as he slept. Just as you had given him the nickname of  _ pretty boy _ once the one hundred first dropped down onto Earth, he reminded you each day why you gave him that name. Bellamy Blake was truly a handsome man, inside and out. 

As you stared, you did not even notice when one of his arms began to move. His arm managed to take you by surprise, pulling you down on top of him. Though you were initially taken aback by his action, his brown eyes slitted open, a smirk resting upon his face. "Thought you might want to rest up," he said tiredly, wrapping his other arm around you as he allowed your shocked figure to maneuver to a more comfortable position on top of him. 

His warmth engulfed you as you laid upon him. Whispering softly, you said, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Shh, Y/N/N, it's okay," he said, his smirk turned to a smile as you lay on top of him. "Get some sleep." 

It was almost immediate, as if your head resting upon his chest was the perfect sleeping medication. The two of you had gone from incredibly strained, to the type of people who would just be able to sleep in one another's arms. Though neither of you had truly said it aloud, your dynamic was love. You needed one another, and love was just one of the many reasons.


	3. Too Good For This World (John Murphy x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the war against Ice Nation, Murphy loses the one person that was truly too good for this world to him.   
*Warning* Character Death and Extreme Angst

"It's okay," you whispered, your breath struggling in your throat to even be audible enough for the crying man on top of you to hear. "It's okay, John." You felt tears pricking your eyes, begging to fall as you stared up at the man, but everything else upon you hurt far too much. 

You had been struggling to breathe for at least three minutes by this point, and it truly felt like a lifetime without air. Lungs burning for oxygen, your consciousness was held together by pure willpower by this point. Staring up into his green eyes, you tried to smile. Forcing your lips to curl upwards, you forced yourself through the pain that you were suffering through to give the man a smile. 

Others had seen you already. Clarke had been the one to find you, and yet, she knew you were too far gone. No one had a medical kit on them, let alone anything that would have kept you from infection. This was a war, after all, and you were merely a casualty. 

"Don't you die on me, Y/N," John Murphy choked out between tears, his hand grasping your own. 

It would be one of your last sensations, the warmth of his calloused hand wrapped tightly around your own slender digits. He held your hand so tightly, yet with the gentleness that he had in the past. John Murphy never expected out of everyone in the one hundred, to lose someone as important to him as Y/N L/N. 

"I'm sorry, John," you whispered faintly, your voice cracking as you did so. You felt every little movement he made, the way that his body shook above you as he cried for you. It was almost an ethereal experience, being able to focus on every single sensation that was to be felt so strongly. 

While you felt him shaking, him holding your hand, you also felt the blood dripping from your body. You felt the burning from the wound where the grounder had stabbed you. Paired with that, you could feel the collapsed lung that you struggled so hard to breathe with. There was definitely a broken rib or two in the mix, which radiated in feeling, trying to consume you. 

You fought to stay conscious, to stay alive for a little longer, just for him. He was the outcast, the one that would always seem to get into trouble. For that matter, John Murphy had caused his own hurricane path, and yet, he was on his way to redemption. There was potential that you would never see of him getting better, even thriving one day. At least, that is what you hoped. 

"You're strong, Y/N," he begged, his voice absolutely pleading to you. "You can't die on me. Not today, not now, not ever. What will I do without you?" 

The man above you was spiraling, clearly in his own kind of pain. Others around you likely needed him, but there he was, above you. In your last moments, though, you needed to see those green eyes. You needed to feel his touch upon your skin, though you would never admit that you feared more than anything to die alone. He was your witness, and he was your comfort. 

"You will live, John," you forced yourself to say, though a few of those tears that were pricking your eyes cascaded down your pale cheeks. "You will live for me, and you will thrive." 

"You're everything to me, Y/N," he choked out, his other hand reaching out to stroke your cheek gently, clearing away one of the tears that had managed to break the floodgates. "I never said it enough. I never said I love you enough." 

He rarely said those three words to you, and that was something you knew well. What else you had known was that no matter how much of an ass he was being, he meant to show you that. John Murphy was not someone who knew how to show you the affection you likely deserved, but he showed it in little ways. He showed you by standing by you, by loving you with his eyes and his actions. No matter how little he had said it, you knew it to be true just by who he was. 

"John, I love you, too," you said weakly, before feeling his lips press softly against your own. He kissed you so gently this time, as if he was kissing a delicate flower that would fall apart in the wrong moment. His green eyes closed as he kissed you, though his hand did not move from your own, nor the other on your cheek. 

John Murphy held that kiss until he no longer felt your lips kissing him in return. As he pulled back, his tears fell harder. He screamed, "Why?!" as he cried, your limp hand still held tightly in his own. 

A whole war was going on around him, and yet, with you gone, none of that mattered. Though he did have half the mind to get up and kill every single grounder that had been on the opposing side - every grounder who led the battle in responsibility for your death, and yet he was frozen there. His whole world had just vanished in front of him, and he gripped the dead world, mourning over the first person he ever felt a connection with. 

You were too good for this world, too good for the Ark, and too good for even John Murphy. You saw beauty in all that was around you, and you saw purpose in people who were merely tossed aside. That was how you initially found John Murphy, and how you stood beside him through it all. It was how he came back for redemption, as well as how he fell in love with you, and now you were nothing but fertilizer for the ground. 

When the battle around him had ended, he felt a hand upon his shoulder, Clarke staring down at him with sad eyes. "Bellamy, help Murphy carry her," she said quickly, biting her lip gently as she did. Her eyes could not rest upon your lifeless body, and they stuck on Murphy's mess of a figure. "Y/N deserves a funeral." 

Though Bellamy was not one to get along with Murphy, as no one despite you were, he helped Murphy carry you to the woods nearby, and even helped him dig the grave for your body. John Murphy found a beautiful flower to place upon your grave, his tears still stained against his face as he placed it down. They all had said their goodbyes, knowing Y/N L/N was someone they would never forget. The bonds the hundred had formed upon the ground were sometimes more fleeting than others, but the memories will always remain. 


	4. I'm Sorry (Bellamy x Reader One-Sided)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize to your tear ducts for first a death fic, and now a one-sided love fic, but I promise there is fluff to come.

"Have you ever had your heart broken, Y/N?" Bellamy asked, sitting beside you on your bed, his brown eyes still wet with tears from crying over Echo. 

As soon as the fragile words slipped past his perfectly pouted light pink lips, you could feel your chest tighten. Breath hitching in your throat, as if you had been exposed to the toxic acid gas from Mount Weather, you stared at your hands. For a while, you simply stared at your hands, the slender digits something you could not pull away from. Your eyes were beginning to wet, though you fought the tears with all your mental might. 

His breath was still a little ragged as he sat beside you, his body slightly leaned against you, as if you were a cane for him to walk upon. You had always been the young man's rock, the one person that did not let anything get to you, or anyone despite the smooth Bellamy Blake in. Though you may have been someone to look after the others, you never let anyone close enough to see who you really were. 

His teary eyes stared at you, a flash of concern partnered with a glint of curiosity within them. The seconds that passed seemed like hours as no words left your lips, though you had been listening to the brown haired man's words for the last hour or so. The cries for his dearest Echo, his love for her, tearing through the confines of your temporary room. 

Though your eyes longed to drink his own in, to turn over and gaze upon the one that's warmth radiated your right side, you kept your focus upon your digits. Your entire body was stiffened, though Bellamy Blake, in his moment of weakness, did not notice the change in your stature. For that matter, you had consciously avoided moving any part of you directly connected to the pressure of the man, stiffening in a more awkward way. 

When your words finally forced themselves out of your mouth, they betrayed your strength. Frailty was written upon each word as you spoke, though you merely answered in two, small words. Those two words spoke volumes, though they were barely audible. You choked out, "Every day." 

The man did not ask by whom, or by what your heart broke for, though a part of him stung with curiosity. Instead, in his weakened state, he wrapped an arm around you, relaxing upon you more. That was what you were there for, for the strong Bellamy Blake, his confidante. You had always been his shoulder to cry on, the girl that would support him no matter what. 

When he had lost his sister, Bloodrina, he cried to you. Though he had Echo, he cried to you about it. Pouring his soul into his words, he cried for hours about the sister that had rode the wrong path on your journey. 

When Clarke was presumed dead, the prime taking over her body, the strong Bellamy Blake wrapped himself in your arms, spilling tears. His tears had coated your jacket, leaving it wet for hours after his departure. His arms had left the ghost imprint around your body as they had been gone for hours. 

As he wrapped his arm around you, you had to stop yourself from shedding tears. You had to be strong, always. Always, you were strong for him. No matter what battle, what planet, space or ground, you had to be strong for him. 

Ever since the two of you had been friends on the Ark, before you had been sent to the skybox, you were his shoulder. Any girl who broke his heart, he would break down to you. You were always silent when you needed to be, comforting where it was most necessary. 

"You don't need to put a wall up around me, Y/N," he whispered in shaken breaths, pulling you close to him. 

It was so hard for you not to break into tears right then and there, hearing the broken words come out of his mouth as he spoke. They were so fragile, so frail, and yet so warm. Bellamy Blake was always warm to you, and that was something you could always count on. 

"You always listen to me," he said softly, his words getting stronger with each syllable that passed his pouted lips. 

Still, you stared at your slender digits, occasionally moving them as you could not think of true words to form out of your mouth. Though your guard was never up around Bellamy Blake, your words remained unspoken. You were the supporting wall, the foundation that kept your best friend intact. He may have not always made the correct decisions, yet he always managed to come back. He always managed to build himself back up on that foundation that was you. 

"Why do you never open up to me, Y/N?" His words sounded hurt, though they were stronger with more volume than the last, building with each vowel that passed his vocals, his lips moving more than before. There may have even been a hint of anger in his tone as his voice rang out, feelings swarming into his words. 

Your silence spoke volumes as you did not open your mouth, lips now pursed tightly shut. He did not need to hear of your woes, not when he was mourning a lover. Echo meant so much to the man that held you, though they may not have always been perfect for one another. The tears that shed, and the frailty prior in his tone made sure you knew how much he loved the woman Echo. 

"Why can't you tell me anything, Y/N?" Bellamy continued, after another waited silence. His words screamed of hurt, a touch of anger residing in them. The anger had grown with each word, and as he hit your name, you were sure it was practically a growl that passed those lips. 

Saddened eyes, threatening with cascading tears, closed. No audible sound left your lips, though the scream of pain wished to rip right through your throat. As his words grew in anger, it made your heart shiver and tighten even more. Your resolve was beginning to fade, as your best friend had never pushed so hard before. He never pushed on the door of your mind to let himself in, nor the one on your heart. Bellamy Blake never had to ask for the doors to open, because he never knew there was something hidden behind it. He never knew of the pain that seethed, seered, or slithered through your chest. 

"What breaks your heart, Y/N?" Bellamy pushed further, egging you with the harsh acid in his words. His brown eyes grew dark as he spoke, anger filling his previously frail resolve. 

Your resolve was diminishing, as a few strayed tears began to seep down your face. The presence of the tears upon your face was something that Bellamy Blake had never seen from the strong resolve of Y/N L/N. He had never kicked the doors down in your resolve, opened the flood gates of your sadness, as you had never given him a reason to. Part of you may have wished for it to be naturally, that maybe with time something would have flourished from the remains, causing your sadness to evaporate like morning dew. 

Pursed lips parted quietly, and the words that ripped from your mouth were merely a whisper as you spoke, though they felt like acid rain upon your vocal chords. Shakily, your words rang out, piercing his heart far more than his ears. "You, Bellamy," you said simply, and as the words strained from your throat, you felt yourself collapse into tears. Years of loving a man who has not noticed, nor cared enough to love you in return came rushing out of your eyes in the form of salty tears. 

Your whole body shook as you cried, and you expected for him to rip his arm from your body, retract the warmth from your side. You expected him to scream at you, or to just go away. Maybe that would have given you the peace that you needed, but instead he stayed. 

His arm tightened around you, if it even could hold you closer than it had prior. All those years poured out, and this time it was his shoulder that would be wet with your tears, your shuddering breaths filling the small room. While his other arm reached to pull you into him, your tears still fell. Years of resolve had broken over four words, four simple words that were ripped from your very being. Heart thudding in your chest, though he held you, you felt no real warmth. 

His words were dainty, small even as they slipped from his mouth. They were the only words that he could think of, as if the smallest words could patch the largest of wounds. Bellamy whispered, "I'm sorry," because it was the only thing he could do. 

You were his resolve, his shoulder to cry on, and his foundation. For years upon years, you had been the cane that he would go to whenever he needed it, the person that would never betray his interest. Though you could be everything to him, his best friend, his confidante, and his rock, you were never more to Bellamy Blake. 

Though he would allow you hours to cry into his arms, cry over the one man that broke your heart each and every day of your life, when he left the room, that would be the end of it. There was no valiant confession coming out of the lips you longed so desperately for. It was just you, pining for a man who will always pine another. 


	5. Because I Wanted To (John Murphy x Reader)

You could not help but grimace as you walked into the dropship, your eyes landing upon the beaten, bruised, and half alive man with the deep blue green eyes. His short hair was matted with sweat and blood, a pained grimace upon his tired looking face. Your heart panged for the man, not a pang of love, but more of one out of pity. 

"What are you staring at, Princess?" He croaked out, his voice sore, likely from not drinking anything in who knows how long. 

Your eyes shifted to the floor, and you shrugged, before walking over to grab a cloth, running it under the manmade reservoir to wet it before walking back over to the arrogant delinquent. As you did not trust your voice, you stayed silent as you crouched beside the man, motioning that you would be cleaning his wounds. He said nothing, though he did manage to flinch in pain as you applied the slightest bit of pressure. 

"Sorry," you muttered out finally, trying to treat the broken man in front of you as if he were the thinnest glass as you cleaned him up. 

It took over an hour for you to clean up the young man's wounds, and you had disappeared from his sight more than a few times to grab the herbal disinfectant, as well as to clean off the rags you were using. The young man rarely complained after the first initial flinch, as you treated him as delicately as possible. 

As you were finishing up, he finally spoke once more, "Why are you helping me?" 

You said nothing as you rose back to your feet, walking out of the dropship, only to come back with a canteen of water. Bringing the canteen delicately to his lips, he was quick to allow you to provide the water, his blue eyes watching you intently as he sipped. Once you took the canteen from his lips once more, your y/e/c eyes met his for a moment. 

"Why are you helping me?" He repeated, his tone stern, the hoarse nature taken away by the refreshing liquid. 

You sighed, unable to keep avoiding his question. It was not like you disliked Murphy, or that you were forced to help him. Placing a soft, gentle hand upon one of his calloused ones, you muttered out, "Because I wanted to, now get some rest." 

Neither of you spoke afterwards, but you stayed in the dropship as you watched the beaten man drift off into slumber. Clarke had already told you that he did not have a concussion, and that it was safe for him to rest once you were done. You were also told that you were free to leave the dropship once you were done taking care of the traitor, but you had not left him. 

You refused to leave the young man's side as you watched him peacefully in slumber. His blue eyes were closed tightly, hair still slightly matted, as he would need to truly wash everything out himself once he was feeling better. Despite the wounds that you had treated, he looked truly at rest. 

Your heart panged once again as you watched the boy sleep, and you reached forward once to place a delicate kiss upon his forehead. This time, the pang was something more than pity. It was something hard for you to even explain to yourself, and any sort of thoughts towards what you had been feeling were cut short by your eyes drifting closed into slumber as you sat back down.

The next day, you made sure to keep your distance when the young man was awake, but still kept an eye on him. He slept for most of the day, much to your relief, and by the evening, you had begun to slip into slumber as well. Once you began to drift off, something had changed. 

You felt yourself begin to dizzy. Heart racing and head pounding, you initially thought maybe you were working yourself too hard. Forcing yourself to stand, you walked yourself over to the other side of the dropship. Though you did not wish to leave his side, you did not want to wake the peaceful man. 

As time passed, you leaned yourself against the cold metal of the dropship, eyes shut tightly. It had only been about two days since you started taking care of the man, the evening upon you. You barely slept the entire time you had been around him. The thought of needing sleep crossed your mind, but was quickly trumped as you felt yourself begin to cough. You tried so hard to tuck your coughs into the nook of your elbow, though pain stretched from your lungs all the way up to your throat. 

Something was wrong, incredibly wrong. 

As you pulled your arm back from your mouth, you could see fresh blood staining your body. Your eyes drifted back over to Murphy, and then to the door of the dropship. You debated whether or not it was a good idea to go outside, maybe wander the woods and allow yourself to die. Eyes wide, your debate was quickly put off by another coughing session. 

_ More blood,  _ you thought with a grimace as you sunk to the ground.  _ I need to get out of here. _

"Y/N?" You heard a familiar voice question after your coughing session, ripping you from your thoughts. Breath hitched in your throat, you pulled your legs to your chest in fear that if you allowed yourself to stretch out, he would catch whatever you had. 

It only took a few moments to hit realization. Through the thumps going on in your mind, you thought,  _ This is revenge. _ The grounders had Murphy, and let him go crawling back to the camp. The only reason they allowed him to live was because of the fact that they were spreading some sort of disease.  _ They want to wipe us out. _

Your silence concerned the man, followed by another session of coughing. He rose from his lying position, sitting up and staring over at you. His wounds had already begun to heal, and he was much more mobile than he was prior. "Are you alright?" He asked, shockingly more timid than you had ever heard escape from Murphy's lips. 

You simply shake your head, scared to speak and aggravate your throat once more. Even shaking your head had caused it to pound more, and he rose to his feet. What you had not known was that you were not the only one who was already affected by the disease. Two others had brought Murphy back into the camp initially, and the outside was in chaos as the disease was spreading. 

"Clarke!" You could hear Murphy yell, opening the dropship door to get the blonde doctor's attention. His brown eyes landed upon the chaos that was already outside, and then trailed back to you. They flashed with concern, and he muttered out, "Don't you die on me. I'll go get Clarke." 

  
  


*** 

Clarke had been treating patient after patient, just about anyone that she could with the illness that Murphy had brought back to the camp. Containment was not keeping everyone safe, though a few patients were held in the dropship to keep the closest eye on them. It had been two days since you had started coughing up blood, and just as you had not left Murphy's side, as you were lying upon the dropship floor, he did not leave yours. 

"Give this to her," you could hear the muffled voice of Clarke say. 

You suddenly felt something liquid being shoved in your mouth with as much gentleness as the calloused hands could give. For the longest time, what had seemed to be forever, you had not been able to distinguish who was actually taking care of you. Any sort of help you could get by this point was appreciated, after all, and you were seeming to improve. 

Tired eyes fluttered open as you swallowed the disgusting concoction that you could only assume was medicine. Your tired eyes met the handsome face of the young man who two days prior you were doting on. His blue eyes were filled with concern as they locked with your own. 

"How are you feeling?" Murphy asked cautiously, treating you as the same type of glass that you had treated him as prior. 

Your lips pursed softly before you spoke, debating using your own voice to speak, or to remain silent. After a harsh swallow, you whispered, "Not dead, better," before attempting to sit up. As you had, you felt a hand pressing against your sternum, forcing you with surprising gentleness to stay lying down. 

"Don't get up," he whispered, and you could swear you saw his lips tug upward in the slightest from when you had spoken, causing your own to break the grimace that was upon your own. "You need to rest." 

"Why are you helping me, Murphy?" You asked, your voice barely above a whisper, and a little bashful as you spoke. 

The blue eyes that held your gaze averted for a moment, a scoff escaping his lips in response to your words. You expected him to get up and walk away from you, leaving you there alone with no response, or to simply tell you that he was doing penance. Instead, you saw his lips curl more into a smirk as his brown eyes fell back into your gaze. 

"Because I wanted to," he said, mimicking what you had said to him prior, his voice teasing as he spoke. You felt a pang in your heart once more, but did not dwell on it as you simply gave him a kind, weak smile, blush rising in your cheeks. 

*** 

It had not taken even a week for your illness to pass, and once you had been back to health, you still could not help keeping the young man who had nursed you back to it out of your mind. He had to move on with what he was doing, being asked by Bellamy to do various jobs outside of the dropship since everyone was beginning to feel better. You, exiting the dropship, allowed your eyes to scan the camp until your eyes landed upon the man. 

Part of you questioned yourself as your pace was quick, exerting yourself for the first time since you had gotten sick in the first place. The handsome blue eyes had not even noticed your presence until you had been merely an inch away from him, which had lasted for a moment before you pressed your lips firmly against his own. 

He was taken aback, initially flinching, but not moving as your lips were pressed against his. You thought that just maybe you had done something horribly wrong as you began to retract from his lips. Catching his blue eyes with your own, you could not even think before you felt two calloused hands upon your cheeks, firm lips against your own once more. 

This time, your lips moved gently, delicately against his surprisingly soft ones. He tasted unique of his own way, a little sweet as you felt his tongue scrape your bottom lip gently, before you allowed it access into your own mouth. His tongue had quickly fought and won dominance, a simple smirk felt from his own lips as the two of you separated for air. 

"What was that for?" Murphy said between panted breaths, a light chuckle following his words. 

His brown eyes met your own, and you could already feel the blush rising once again in your face. Between catching breaths, you whispered, "Because I wanted to," in a teasing tone, your lips curling into a smile. 

Both of you ended up laughing at this, and you felt yourself pulled into his strong, slender arms. Warmth surrounded you as you nuzzled into his embrace, his lips curling into a genuine smile as he held you. The embrace was brief, but you knew that it would not be the last time you were pulled into those arms, nor the last time you would feel his soft lips against your own  _ because one of you wanted to.  _

  
  



	6. His Sister's Keeper (Bellamy x Reader)

_ "Bell, where are you taking me?" You whispered as your best friend dragged you around the Ark. There was a mix of excitement and concern in his face as he dragged you, fully adorned in his cadet uniform. The first day he was accepted into the guard, he had been so happy that he shared the news almost immediately with you.  _

_ "Y/N/N, you need to be quiet," he said softly as he continued to drag you, stopping at the front of his family's room on the Ark.  _

_ You eyed him suspiciously, as you had been to his home more than a few times, and this was nothing new to you. The urgency in his tone made you think it had to be something, though, so you kept your mouth shut as he quickly opened and closed the door after checking left and right to make sure that no one had followed the two of you.  _

_ When you had begun looking around his quarters, though, your eyes stopped on a girl that was not much younger than you. She was possibly two years younger than you, with black hair that framed her face, up in a pony tail. The girl had deep blue eyes, as blue as the sky, and her facial features reminded you incredibly of Bellamy's mother. "Bell, who is-," you said in a whisper, your mouth immediately covered by your best friend's hand.  _

_ He leaned forward and whispered in your ear, his hot breath tickling your earlobe as he spoke. "This is my little sister, Octavia," he said almost inaudible even to you, "and no one must ever find out about her."  _

_ "Who's this?" Octavia asked, her eyebrow raised as she studied your features. "You know mom said no one could ever, you know."  _

_ "We can trust her," he said a little louder, but still whispering, as he glanced back over to his sister. "This is my best friend, Y/N."  _

_ You could not help the tinge of blush that rose in your cheeks as you felt Bellamy move a hand onto your shoulder as he introduced you. A smile curled upon your lips, and you could not help but feel your heart warm as he trusted you with such a large secret. It was forbidden to have more than one child, after all, and could result in so many horrible things if the secret had gotten out.  _

_ "I'm so glad to meet you," you said softly, overjoyed, but knowleded that you needed to be as quiet as possible. "You're so beautiful."  _

_ Octavia blushed at your words, a smile crossing her face as she heard you. The three of you hung out for a while, getting to know Octavia for the very first time. You were already feeling close to the younger girl, admittedly feeling so bad that she had to be kept a secret in that metal room. It was almost like a prison, with the only positive thing to look forward to being the time that she got to play with her brother.  _

_ When you bid them farewell, you engulfed the girl in a hug, which she hesitantly accepted. As the two of you separated, you could see the large smile that plastered her face, and when you glanced over to Bell, you could see the warm smile he had as well. His two favorite people in the whole Ark had met, gotten along, and he could not be happier. There was even a little bit of blush upon his face, watching how well you took to his sister.  _

Unity Day was something that all the teens on the Ark looked forward to, and the fact that this Unity Day was a Masquerade meant that your second favorite person could attend unnoticed. You awaited Bellamy and Octavia in the hallway, acting casual as you stared at the beautiful moon from outside the Ark. Though you were looking forward to it, the risk did make your stomach stir and your mind race. 

Thoughts that swirled through your mind abruptly stopped as you heard a girl gasp behind you. Your lips curled into a smile as you turned your eyes to see Octavia in the mask that you had given Bellamy to give to her. "Beautiful, isn't it?" You said in a whisper, watching as she simply nodded with a large smile on her face. 

Your eyes glanced back a little further, catching the gaze of Bellamy. A soft blush had fought to rise in your cheeks as you saw your handsome best friend. Unfortunately for the three of you, the moment was cut off by the indistinct noises of other teens making their way to the Unity Day dance. 

Already adorned in a mask of your own, much like Octavia's with a little bit of painting on each side that you had done yourself, you followed with Octavia, shortly followed behind by Bellamy. He had already explained the situation to you for Unity Day, and you told him that you would keep an eye out for her as well. After all, Bellamy and Octavia were the two closest people to you. 

The music thudded against your eardrums as you entered the dimly lit room, contrasted with the glow of neon lights. It was not a particularly large room for a party, but it sufficed for the teens that were all dancing around. Octavia had caught the eye of plenty of the boys already, and though you had another staring you down, you did not plan to dance with anyone. 

Bellamy watched the two of you carefully from the side, as one of the acting guards that had been assigned to the Unity Dance. You unfortunately, to keep a low profile, had begun dancing with the boy that would not stop eyeing you down. Though you danced with the boy, you tried your best to keep your distance, keeping at least 10 inches between the mystery boy and yourself, as well as a clear line that you could watch Octavia. 

As the dance continued on, something went wrong. The alarms began blaring, causing your heart to tighten. It was announced over the intercom that there was a Solar Flare. All that were attending the party had to take off their masks and report to the safe room, ID's ready. 

You were not sure what came over you as you watched the frantic Bellamy trying to get Octavia to safety, but you quickly met them, slipping your ID into Octavia's hands. "You'll be safe, I promise," you whispered, "Y/N L/N." From under your mask, you winked at the girl, before giving Bellamy a confident look. 

"Take the mask off and show me your ID," the guard said to you sternly, causing your heart to leap. 

You glanced for an escape, trying to find any that you possibly could. "I-uh, don't have it on me," you said sheepishly. 

"Everyone is required to have their ID on them at all times," the guard replied, his voice causing you to internally panic. "How old are you?" 

"Seventeen, sir," you said softly, your voice wavering as you spoke. As he was getting ready to tell the other guards to grab you, you took off, trying to get away. 

"Wait!" Octavia said firmly, causing everyone to look at her. "This is her ID." 

"No, she's lying," you said quickly, though the guard was already scanning the ID, realizing that you looked a great deal more like Y/N L/N than Octavia did. 

"Take them both away," the guards said finally, and you watched Bellamy's shocked face as the two guards dragged the both of you to the skybox, where you would be stuck until you turned 18 and they could float you. 

"Octavia," you said barely above a whisper as you watched the guards shove her into her new room, tears streaming down your face. 

"If she had kept quiet, we would have just taken you away," the one guard chided as you were thrown into your own room in the skybox. You could not help but start to sob, thinking of how this one little thing had ruined everything. All you wanted was to keep Octavia safe, and now the Blake's mother would float, you shortly afterwards. 

***

Instead of floating, you were sent to Earth along with the rest of the delinquents. Luckily, you were sent the day before you had turned eighteen, otherwise who knows what would have happened to you. The downside about Earth was the fact that you would still never be able to see Bellamy Blake again, but as you knew, you would have been sentenced to float if the Earth mission was not put in place. 

The landing was harsh, as something went wrong with the dropship, causing anxiety to heighten in everyone around you. There was screaming, and then a calm stop, where everyone piled out in front of the door in a crowd. Through the crowd, you could barely recognize anyone, until you saw jet black hair that could not help but make you smile. 

"Octavia," you breathed out, surprised to see her. 

She immediately wrapped her arms around you, smiling. "Y/N!" She said happily, before both of you caught sight of someone you expected never to see again. 

"Bellamy!" You both exclaimed at the same time, separating from each other and pushing to the front. You let her go ahead of you, watching as the two siblings reunited - a sight that nearly brought you to tears. 

"Octavia," he whispered, "Look how you've grown." 

The crowd whispered about how they didn't have siblings, and harsh comments about how Octavia was hidden underneath the floor for sixteen years of her life. You sent others harsh glares, eventually muttering to the people speaking next to you. "Shut the fuck up," you said in a low growl, causing one of them to freeze in their place. 

"Let's have them know you for something else," you could hear Bellamy say to Octavia, a smile painted upon his face. 

"Like what?" She asked confused. 

As he was working to open the door, he said, "As the first person on Earth." 

When the light flooded the dropship, the air was definitely breathable, filling your lungs with warmth. 

Though Octavia was hesitant at first, she jumped down off the dropship, making it on land before she threw her arms up in the air. "We're back, Bitches!" She exclaimed happily. 

As everyone filed off the dropship after her, enjoying the new surroundings, you found yourself standing next to Bellamy, enjoying the sight. 

"Y/N?" He asked tentatively, glancing over to you. 

Your eyes shifted upward, catching his brown eyed gaze. "Bell," you said hesitantly, biting your lip, nervousness flooding you. Wondering how he would even react to you, you simply nodded afterwards, not daring to say another word. 

What came out of his mouth shocked you, as he whispered, "Thank you." 

"You know, it didn't work," you muttered out uncomfortably, a frown perched upon your face. "And I'm so fucking sorry I couldn't pull it off." 

"That's not your fault," he said, placing an arm around your shoulder as he spoke. "You would have floated on your eighteenth birthday, and you knew that. What you tried to do was incredible." 

"Bell, you know I would have done anything for you and her," you said dismissively. "There was no one I cared more for on that entire Ark." 

To your immediate dismay, you felt the arm that was wrapped around your shoulder leave, but once that warm feeling was replaced with an alien feeling of Bellamy's lips planted against your own, you could felt butterflies flapping in your stomach. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you kissed him back passionately, melting into the taste of his lips. 

Once the two of you separated, you simply stared into his brown eyes. A smile perched against both of your lips, blush scattered against both your faces. "I love you, Y/N/N," he said softly, the words slipping from his lips faster than he could even think about it. 

"I love you, too, Bell," you said softly. 

From that day forward, the two of you would work together to keep his sister safe. Just like back on the Ark, and yet, so much differently. They were your family, and you would do just about anything for either of them. 


	7. Stupid Boys (Raven Reyes x Reader)

You groaned aloud, sinking your head down into your hands as you sat across from the tanned brunette, trying your best not to allow any water works to stream down your face in the girl's presence. "I just can't believe him," you muttered out, your voice muffled by your hands. There was no doubt that you and the girl were close, and the fact that you both had unfaithful partners was almost incomprehensible. 

"I can't believe Finn, either," she muttered out, her voice cracking a bit as she spoke. "He could have at least waited ten days." 

You brought your head up from your hands, your eyes meeting her soft brown eyes, a grimace clear on your face. As you stared into her eyes, you could see the watering that was beginning, something that you and Finn were the only two to ever truly see. Reaching your hand out to her own, you comfortingly placed it on top, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Look at it this way, at least he didn't sleep with every girl in camp in ten days," you said, your lips curling up lightly, trying to cheer the other girl up. "I mean, Bell probably had a bed warmer on night one." 

The girl chuckled sorrowfully, trying to give you a gentle smile. "I guess we both chose great partners, didn't we?" She replied sarcastically, a soft blush heating her tanned skin despite herself. 

As you realized you had yet to move your hand, you quickly did, blushing as well. "We picked the best, Rave," you replied back, tears forming in your eyes as your voice dripped with sarcasm. 

Raven pulled you into a hug as she noticed your eyes filling with tears, her arms wrapped tightly, yet comforting around you. With one hand, she stroked your back gently, and as you realized what was going on, you mimicked the action. Before you knew it, the two of you were allowing your tears to flow freely, both of you sobbing into one another's arms. 

You felt almost silly to believe that Bellamy Blake would have waited for you, especially after hearing that he had shot the Chancellor and taken refuge on Earth with The 100. It was not like you weren't intelligent, and that was one of the many reasons that you and Raven Rayes were so close. Both top of your classes, you and Raven had been through just about everything together. 

Now, having both your significant others cheating on you on Earth was not something either of you would have dreamt having in common in a million years. Yet, here you were, crying in the girl's arms as she cried in your own, both over the stupidity of your boyfriends. As the two of you finally began to calm once more, panted breaths echoed through the tent, returning the oxygen to your lungs from the extended crying session. 

When the two of you are separated, you were the first to lean, seeing the girl's tear stained face. It was an innocent gesture, simply reaching your hand out and using your thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes. While you wiped the tears from her face, you could swear that you saw that mystical light blush upon her cheeks, though they were flushed from crying. 

"You can do so much better than Bellamy Blake, Y/N," she whispered gently, her words comforting as she allowed a small smile to slip across her face, repeating the action that you had just finished. 

Her hands felt soft against your face, and you chided yourself for relishing the feeling as they removed the tears from your face. The girl was beautiful, even stained in tears, though seeing her the way you did right now made you want to go out and punch Finn right between the eyes. Despite yourself, you could not help the blush upon your face, nor the smile that unwillingly spread across your own lips. 

"And you, Rave, can do a hell of a lot better than Finn," you replied softly, comfortingly as you spoke. "You deserve someone that will truly give you all of them, from the stars around the Ark all the way down to this clearly survivable Earth." 

"God, Y/N/N, have I ever told you how much of a poet you are?" She said with a chuckle, her smile seeming to grow with your words. "Seriously, how did you end up with an asshat like Bellamy?" 

"I-I don't even know," you muttered out, your voice wavering as you spoke. "Because I thought he was better than this."

"You're so beautiful, though," she said with a frown, her hand lightly touching your shoulder as she spoke. "He really is missing out." 

"Speak for yourself," you replied with a soft chuckle, giving her a smile. "You're radiant, Rave, truly. Finn really blew it by screwing over the most beautiful girl on the Ark." 

You were not sure who initiated it, or what was happening until you felt a hand against your cheek, your hand already settled upon the small of her back as your lips connected. As they did, they meshed together beautifully, moving in sync. The entire time, you could only focus upon the soft lips that you felt against your own, and the slight taste of sweetness upon her lips. 

One of her hands ended up tangled in your hair, brushing gently through it as the two of you ended up lying upon your makeshift cot together, her somehow ending up over top of you. You were the one to initially ask for entrance with your tongue sliding against her lower lip, and she shocked you by bypassing your tongue and shoving hers in your mouth. Her tongue tasted simply sweet as she explored her mouth with her tongue, only separating once the two of you were desperate for air. 

The initial separation was short, her lips brought back onto your own almost roughly, yet full of passion as your lips once again meshed. She nipped gently at your lower lip as the two of you kissed, before once again diving into your mouth with her tongue. You were not even sure how late it had gotten before the two of you had finally tired, her resting upon you, head nuzzled into your neck as your slender arms held her against you. 

"Are you sure about this?" She asked quietly, almost like she did not even want you to hear her question it, but just loud enough for you to do so. 

Your lips pursed for a moment, before returning to a gentle smile as you whispered, "I have the most beautiful, intelligent, interesting girl in my arms. One that I just happened to adore from the moment I laid eyes upon her- how many years ago?" Letting out a gentle chuckle, you squeezed her gently, reassuringly as you continued. "I should be the one asking you that question." 

Raven nuzzled into your neck a little more, enjoying the warmth of your arms as she lied upon you. After a moment, she whispered, "I am sure, Y/N/N. I've been blind to it for a while, but I guess we can thank our stupid boys for opening my eyes." 

"I won't thank Bell for being a manwhore, but I'm glad to be down on the ground, with you," you whispered in reply, your lips curled into more of a smile, light blush upon your face. 

"That, I can agree with," she replied with a gentle hum, the two of you not taking long to fall asleep in one another's arms. 

  
  



	8. Jealous: Enter Emori (John Murphy x Reader)

Convinced that you were helping a better cause, you joined the search party. Including you, there were 12 soldiers, 12 guns, and a sea of sand ahead of you all. You had not minded the sea of sand, nor the blistering weather, simply because of the man that had insisted you come upon this adventure. 

A good span of the beginning of the adventure, the two of you walked side by side. He would smirk and crack a sarcastic remark, and you would playfully push him, smiling. The two of you would laugh at one another's jokes, and together the two of you were forgetting that the desert was truly harsh. 

Making the way down a hill, everything had changed in an instant. It started simply with the group being threatened by one small framed cloaked individual with a knife and a cart. Once one of the cloaks were removed from the girl's face, everything had changed. 

His eyes landed upon  _ her _ , and your heart slowly withered. Maybe he thought a simple look would do no harm, or that you had not been paying enough attention to his handsome face to see him notice, but he had. Your eyes had been trained upon his face as his brown eyes glanced over, a spark clear in his eyes, and his lips curling upward. 

His words were playful, with teasing pushes, just like  _ you _ had before. Somehow, John Murphy had immediately hit it off with this girl, Emori, and you had just seemed to fade to black. She was the new shiny toy in his eyes, while you were the well-loved teddy bear that eventually got shoved to the bottom of the toy box. 

With your lips pursed, you tried to ignore the way that he flirted with the newcomer. It was not as if you could deny the girl's beauty, nor condemn John Murphy's flirtatious nature, but once his eyes landed upon  _ her _ , you suddenly faded into the distance. 

A pit formed in your stomach as you walked ahead of them, chest burning as you listened in. You didn't mean to listen to their conversation, but albeit the gentle patter of your feet against the sand, there was nothing else you could focus upon. After a while, you actually moved yourself up in the line, trying to hum to yourself to get their words out of your head. 

While you seethed and simmered, you did not notice John taking glances back over to you. You did not see the disappointed frown atop his face as he watched you walk further ahead. While you boiled in jealousy of the pretty girl that the group had met, you did not notice the change in his behavior. 

As you pulled the cart, it was incredibly heavy, but you only allowed someone to help you on the other side. Your seething body did not wish to be close to any of the others, despite your struggle as you pulled. By this point, you had even missed the fact that John had attempted to come to the side of you, to help you. Thinking it was just another one from the group, you ignored the hand that even tapped upon your shoulder. 

No one else had noticed the occasional tear to lightly graze your cheeks, nor the change in your facial expression as time dragged on. No one except the deep blue eyes which, though he was initially attracted to the girl that walked beside him, could not stop staring at you. No one knew you quite like John Murphy. 

Emori had noticed the switch in his behavior, and slowly lost interest as he noticed what John had been staring at while he listed his crimes. She noticed the look in his eyes, that of longing, and frowned gently at this. Though she barely knew him, if you had just taken a glance back, it would have been obvious. 

When your guard was down, that was when it all happened. Emori could tell the vulnerability in the group, and knew exactly what she needed to do. Squeezing up closer to you, she caught you by surprise by spinning you around and holding a knife to your throat in the front of the group. 

"Put your guns and supplies in the cart, or she dies," Emori said hastily, her brother waiting on a horse in front of the group. 

You felt your heart pattering quickly, as if you had been spun in a drunken daze, quickly brought back to the reality of the situation. Your eyes were wide as you saw the shocked faces, specifically of Jaha and Murphy. Murphy's blue eyes held a mix of feelings, shifting from shocked, scared, to anger. 

"You can easily overpower them," you said, your eyes shifted over to Jaha, as if you were signing your own death warrant. Your eyes went from wide, terrified even, to complacent as you felt the knife against your skin. Despite yourself, your eyes trailed back to Murphy, whose face was truly indescribable. 

Jaha was about to talk, but Murphy stepped forward, saying, "There's no way we're letting you die, Y/N. Do as she says!" 

Jaha spoke up, and he may have even chuckled if the situation was not so dire. "Yes, do as the girl says, everyone," he said, tossing his own weapons and pack into the cart that Emori had everyone shifting turns pulling along with you. 

Everyone followed suit, and did everything that Emori instructed, much to your dismay. You knew that if everyone surrendered their things, the group would be stranded in the desert, utterly defenseless. Eventually, Emori spun you back around, dropping you to your knees. She whispered one small phrase into your ear, saying, "Due north," before smacking you with the hilt of the knife, causing your whole world to fade to blackness. 

As you awoke, you could feel arms around your frame where you lied. Eyes fluttering open, they instantly met with the blue eyes that had caused you so many emotions in the last few days that you were not sure what to expect. At the moment, upon clarity, you saw the concern laced in those blue eyes. 

"Y/N, hey, wake up," he said in a tone more soothing than anything, one hand reaching to stroke your cheek as he woke you. 

You groaned softly, the pain in your head still present as you woke. "Murphy," you whispered with a smile tugging upon your lips as you began to sit up. Fondness was clear in your tone, though your head still spun from the events that transpired. 

He moved a little, before reaching a hand out for you to stand. The hot touch of his skin upon your cold hand filled you with comfort as you grasped his slender hand. You gripped it firmly, coming to your feet beside him, almost stumbling into him as you rose. 

"God you're an idiot sometimes," he muttered out snarkily as he caught you in his arms, placing a gentle kiss upon your forehead. "You're not allowed to die, you know." 

You rolled your eyes, saying, "Well, your little girlfriend had other plans," a frown upon your face as you spoke. 

For a moment, Murphy merely stared at you, uttering, "She's not my-," before realization finally hit him. That smirk that stretched across his face as more than enough to tell you that he had figured out why you were acting strangely, distant, and so much more, but he still decided to teasingly vocalize it. "You were jealous, weren't you, Y/N?" After he spoke, he threw his head back as he laughed. 

"That's the one reaction I expected," you said with a soft huff, rolling your eyes. You began walking away from him, back to the rest of the group, before you felt slender fingers wrap around your wrist, stopping you. Turning back, you saw an almost curious look in those blue eyes. 

Before you knew it, he pulled you into an almost lip-bruising kiss, his lips passionate and slow against your own. You took a moment to kiss back, but as you did, you melted into his lips, moulding yours with his own. Tasting the signature flavor that was everything you had dreamed to be John Murphy in the middle of a desert, your lips moved against his chapped ones until you remembered that the Chancellor was merely a few feet away from the two of you. 

Separating, he said, "If you'd stop being so dense, maybe you could have seen that I'm into you, not her," a smile playing against his lips. "I love you, Y/N." 

You chuckled softly, before wrapping him in your arms closely in a tight embrace. "I love you, too, Murphy." 

"You can call me John, Princess," he said cheekily.

You felt your breath hitch for a moment, as you knew he only allowed a very select few to ever call him John, if anyone at all. Once reality had finally set in once more, you brought him into another deep kiss, relishing the moment that the two of you were being allowed on this adventure. As the two of you separated, you whispered, "As you wish, John."

The smile that crossed his face when you said his name was almost as marvelous as the feeling of his first name slipping from your lips itself. The two of you separated, instead entangling your fingers together as the two of you made your way back to the group. As your moment ended, the decision of whether to turn back or keep going was discussed, after you had mentioned the girl had whispered  _ due north _ into your ear before knocking you out. Though it was a debate, you had ironically trusted the girl that you were searingly jealous of, and Murphy backed you up. Together, the group was headed towards the City of Light, where plenty of dangers awaited along the way. 

  
  
  
  



	9. Goodbye, Josephine (Bellamy x Reader)

Bellamy stood next to Octavia, staring down at your body as your chest did not heave, nor your eyes open. Gabriel had already injected you with the fluid that was supposed to restart your heart, and yet you still lied there, motionless. The monitor you were connected to showed two brain waves, and yet you did not move an inch. 

"Why isn't she waking up?" Bellamy asked, panic clear in his deep, graveled voice. His brown eyes glanced from your lying body to Gabriel, eyes screaming for answers as he glanced. Lips pursed into a grimace as he saw the disappointment upon Gabriel's face. 

Gabriel spoke regretfully, saying, "It depends on the head and the heart." Gabriel begun moving around as he spoke, going towards his makeshift station as he continued. "If the head is no longer telling the heart to beat, it's all over. I'm sorry." 

_ I'm sorry, _ echoed through Bellamy's mind.  _ He's sorry...that's all he can say?  _ Bellamy's brown eyes shifted back to your seemingly lifeless figure, before he began understanding what Gabriel was saying. "The head and the heart," Bellamy muttered before he started to perform CPR upon your unmoving chest, trying like hell to bring you back to life. 

He started with CPR, rhythmically pressing upon your abdomen to try to start your heart back up.  _ You have to wake up,  _ he initially began thinking to himself. His haste was hindered by a hand upon his shoulder. 

Octavia whispered, trying to be as comforting as possible as she said, "She's gone, Bell. Y/N is gone." 

Bellamy quickly shook his head as he continued with what he was doing, desperation clear in his actions. His voice dripped with desperation as he replied, "She can't be gone. I can't lose her again." His actions became a little more erratic as tears formed in his brown eyes, but he continued with all his might, his voice directed to you as he continued. "Y/N, you can't be gone! I need you! Madi and Clarke needs you. Wake up, baby." With no movement still, he turned to practically begun to scream as he continued on. "You're a fighter, Y/N, so fight!" 

He switched to try to breathe life into you, his chapped lips against your own as he forced your mouth open. Continuing this action, he could feel you gasp under him, causing him to move quickly back. His voice uttered a shocked gasp as he simply stared with his brown eyes at you as you began to stir. 

As the world was coming into view, you started to sit yourself up on your elbows, taking a glance at the surroundings. When your eyes landed upon Bellamy, you initially stared at him in shock, not sure whether or not you were truly back yet or not. Seeing his shocked expression, paired with the questioning of his eyes, you pulled him into a kiss. 

He wrapped his arms tightly around you as the two of you moulded lips. It was not an extensive kiss, seeing as you could feel two extra sets of eyes upon you the entire time, but while the two of you kissed, it was passionate, the best welcome back to life that you could ever imagine. Once the two of you separated lips, he still held you firmly in his arms. 

"You're back, Y/N," he said, as if he was trying to convince himself of his words as he spoke. "I thought I lost you, baby." 

"You can't get rid of me that easy," you murmured out cheekily, a gentle chuckle following. "I love you, Bell." 

"I love you, too, Y/N," he whispered out, his breath tickling the shell of your ear as he spoke. 

Once the two of you fully separated, your eyes landed upon Octavia. Though everything had happened between the Blake siblings, you were still happy to see her alive and beside him. You thanked her as well as Gabriel before Gabriel had mentioned for you to get some actual rest, motioning to a cot that was near the far end of the tent. 

*** 

You woke up with a gentle gasp, surprised that you were still alive, and still here. Moving yourself to an upright position sluggishly, you were quickly greeted by Bellamy rushing to your side. Blushing gently, you stared into his brown eyes, a soft smile appearing on your face. 

"Y/N," Bellamy greeted softly in his graveled voice. 

"Bell, how long was I out for?" You asked curiously, as he looked at you like he had not seen you in ages. 

His hand gently caressed your thigh as he answered, saying, "Just a couple hours." His eyes averted from you for a moment, before returning back to your gaze. Sucking in a shaken breath, he attempted not to tear up as he continued. "Y/N, I'm sorry...I knew they would be after your blood, and I didn't protect you." 

You reached to his face, placing a hand upon his cheek comfortingly as you traced his cheekbone with your thumb. While you did this, you shook your head gently, before giving him a smile. "Bell, you saved me," you whispered to him sternly, yet comfortingly. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here." 

"But if I could have prevented it," he started, before you cut him off quickly with a gentle finger against his lips. 

"Don't apologize, please," you whispered. 

Moving your finger from his lips, you gave him a reassuring smile before he captured your lips against his own chapped lips once more. Kissing him back quickly, you wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Your lips moved gently, yet passionately against his own, tasting the familiar flavor of his lips that you adored so very much. Your kiss was unfortunately cut short by Octavia interrupting, much to your dismay, but talk of a plan was necessary to go forward anyhow, to save the rest of your friends. 


	10. Red Eclipse (John Murphy x Reader)

"God I hate being tied up," you could hear Murphy grumble loudly as the four of you were stuck chained to the walls of what looked like a school. 

Your eyes shifted over to the man, who was furthest away from you out of the lot. "I mean, everyone else here obviously loves being tied up, Murphy," you said with an eye roll, your lips grimacing as your words dripped with sarcasm. 

"Yet, somehow, whenever I'm with you, sooner or later we wind up here, don't we?" Murphy said, ignoring your comment and continuing, directed at Clarke as he spoke. "I mean, first, you hanged me." 

Bellamy chimed in, as Clarke was rolling her eyes, aggravation evident in her expression, "Well, in all fairness, I did that." 

You could not help but grimace just the slightest bit more, though Murphy's aggravation was specifically towards Clarke. "We've all done some shit, you know," you chimed in. 

Your comment was merely met by a glare from Murphy, where you stopped yourself from continuing to contribute. After all, the hanging was not just inexcusable. Everyone in that room had made mistakes since coming down from the Ark that very first time. Not all wounds healed fast, and some left those lasting scars that you just couldn't erase. 

All of the tension, aggravation, and strife disappeared once the radio went off. Clarke and Bellamy disappeared off to deal with two of your own, who were likely attempting to kill one another. You were left trying to pull at your restraints, calling out, "You're just going to fucking leave us here?"

Murphy was calling the same thing initially before he heard you. He may have honestly forgotten you were still in the room before your outburst, and once you called out, his blue eyes shifted to you. "Give me a second, Y/N," he whispered, giving you a knowing look. 

You simply nodded, giving him a gentle smile as you saw him using a small surgical knife to get out of his own restraints. Once he was out of his restraints, he quickly sauntered over to you, taking your restraint off with ease. "They're going to end up killing us, aren't they?" You murmured out uncomfortably as you rubbed your now free wrist. 

He grimaced at your words, saying, "You're not going red sun crazy, are you?" 

You chuckled, rolling your eyes. It was true that you may have felt just a tad bit off by this point, but you knew you had enough fight in you to keep you from falling over a wall any time soon. "I'm good," you assured him with a half smile, still thoroughly worried about the others. 

"Good, but I'm not handing you a gun," he snidely replies as he grabs the guns and motions for you to follow him. The two of you made your way to the roof, and your heart stirred with emotion, wondering if just maybe you were leading yourself to your death. Though you never saw Murphy as the killer that everyone else seemed to, you read that weird children's book just like the rest of them. None of you were safe, and your delicate body, defenseless, would have no chance against a gun. 

As the two of you perched on the wall, you could hear Bellamy making rounds, clearly starting to lose it already. Murphy began firing out everywhere that he heard the sounds, while you cowered beside him. At one point, he finally agreed to go find Clarke, to just maybe talk some sense into the crazy that was becoming Bellamy. 

He used his free hand to drag you by the hand, while you were starting to feel the red eclipses effects. To your surprise, though, you did not want to kill Murphy. You were thinking about stealing one of his guns and blowing it right at yourself, allowing your brain to splatter about. 

It was starting to become a more and more tempting idea as the two of you found Clarke, in the same type of state as you, just further out. Murphy threatened her with the gun while you watched, part of you missing the grip of his hand around your own. All the while, you had to press yourself to listen to Murphy's words, as you had voices screaming from every direction for you to just off yourself. 

Murphy's plan thankfully had a backup plan because of you, but he had left you in an alley where the voices began consuming you. You could barely hear when yours and Clarke's names were called out. Yours was called out almost like an echo from how many times he had been screaming it. 

Pushing yourself, completely weaponless, you ran to Murphy's aid. Adrenaline took over as you saw Bellamy on top of Murphy, attempting to drown him. The surprise, mixed with your own adrenaline, must have been what managed to get you to allow him to release Murphy. He began to choke up water as he reached the surface, only to see Bellamy fighting with you. 

"Put her down, Bellamy," Murphy instructed sternly, his voice seething, yet in much more control than any of the other of you. You could hear water sloshing towards you, but then Bellamy had used his other arm to push your savior away. Within moments, the choking sensation you were feeling around your neck suddenly became soaking wet, your body being pressed under the water. 

You felt yourself gasping, but your mind was cheering Bellamy on. The voices that screamed in your head were cheering for your demise, and you were beginning to give in. The way that you thrashed your arms grew lesser and lesser, until you were suddenly floating, blackness engulfing you. 

*** 

"Why isn't she waking up?" Murphy said frantically as the crowd stood around your body. John Murphy's eyes were trained down upon you, his voice holding the same panic that his face was beginning to express, despite himself. He leaned down beside you, before your body began to seize. 

"She's seizing, turn her on her side," Clarke ordered, a slight panic in her voice. 

Bellamy, herself, and Murphy had all come to your aid. Delicately, six hands had turned your frail body on your side as you thrashed around, your mouth foaming as you were seizing. There was not a calm face in the lot, the crowd a mix of those that had survived the red sun's torment, along with those that had come as a rescue party from the Ark. 

"Hold her down." Clarke said sternly, merely seconds from her first command. 

Murphy's hands shook as he held you down, while Bellamy's face held regret, primarily in his brown eyes. Clarke had a face of regret as well, as if she had been there sooner, just maybe Murphy and her could have stopped Bellamy from drowning you. The seizing had not taken long to stop, your body limp, but surprisingly not dead yet. 

Those who were strangers, currently native to the place the group of yours was invading, had come out of their hiding spot to find the lot of you with one of theirs. As they were about to allow you to just die right then and there, Clarke was the first to speak up. 

She said, "Please, our friend is dying!" 

"Please help her!" Murphy pleaded, much to the shock of the rest of the surrounding people that were native to all of you. 

His voice was as desperate as Clarke's, if not more so, as a healer stepped forward. Though everyone was initially weary about letting the man closer to you, they had allowed it after merely a moment, the man telling the others to step aside as he crouched beside you. Murphy cringed as the man began lifting your shirt, but what they saw the man reveal was more shocking. 

"She is already dead," the man announced, causing a ruckus of shock and dismay to follow the group. What he had done next, taking a strange looking snake out of his pack and allowing it to suck the black lines that plagued your body out of you, resulting in you gasping for air, had shocked everyone more. 

Your vision was initially hazy as you head what sounded to be an elder man calling out orders. As your vision began to clear, you were able to see three faces above you, clearly recognizable with just a little bit of time. Clarke was crouched above your head, while Bellamy crouched to your left, Murphy upon your right. 

Bellamy had given you a little bit of space as you began coughing up any remainder of the water that had been in your lungs, while you felt a gentle hand upon your back. As your senses fully returned, no longer coughing, you glanced back to see that it was Murphy, smiling at you with the faint sign of tears in his eyes. 

"You're alive," he murmured lowly, his voice barely above a whisper as he spoke. 

You wanted to mutter out a questioning  _ how _ just as badly as you wanted to bring the man's lips to your own, falling into his embrace. Though you had been in plenty of life-threatening situations, you had never so badly wanted to tell the young man how you felt as you did in that exact moment. That was, until you could hear the unfamiliar man's voice clearly utter the words that made your heart drop. 

"Lock them up," he said sternly. 

This was quickly followed by guards taking your entire group. Your arm reached for Murphy as strong guard arms had you tightly. If this was your last moment with Murphy, you had to tell him, but as your mouth opened, your words could not pass your tongue before you were already locked in a cage. 

Thankfully for you, they had put all of you in conjoined cells, yours thankfully containing Murphy as well as a few others. After they had thrown you harshly upon the ground, you felt yourself being hoisted up by a slender, strong arm. Your eyes glanced up first to meet his striking blue eyes, and your lips could not help the smile that tugged upon them. 

"I'm sorry," you could hear him mutter out, the two words you would never expect John Murphy to utter. 

When you stood fully upon your feet, your still weakened state made it difficult, but you wrapped your arms around the man tightly. He was taken aback by this action, knowingly not earning any sort of affection since his whole Emori relationship that had ended nearly a year prior. "You tried, and I'm still here," you said softly into his chest as you held him close. "There's no need to be sorry." 

Bellamy, who was standing not much further away from you two, had thought to speak up and apologize for drowning you, but as he glanced to the scene in front of him, including the shocked expression of Murphy, he let it go for the time being. Murphy finally wrapped his arms around you, holding you close as the two of you had just stayed there for a bit. The warmth of Murphy's arms, especially after the initial feeling of death, was the best thing you had ever felt. 

When the two of you had finally separated, you suddenly felt your nerves taking over. How you had been in so many near death experiences, and now truly experienced death first hand, you wondered why you had not told him sooner. It could have been the idea of rejection, of losing him entirely, but the weight of your feelings was pressing you down more than the gravity you had come accustomed to. 

"You don't have to respond, but, I want you to know that I'm in love with you," you muttered out, Murphy literally having to strain to even hear what you were saying. 

As he fully registered your words, you felt two hands upon your cheeks, followed quickly by firm, slightly chapped lips pressed against your own. The force that he had kissed you was practically lip-bruising, but you moulded your lips with his own, kissing him back passionately. You could not help but feel the sly smirk that managed to make it's way into the kiss from him, though his attitude actually felt warm this way. 

When the two of you parted, your lips already missing his own, but your mind knowing not to give all your friends a show, you stood in front of him, staring up at his blue eyes. You watched as the smirk turned into a genuine smile, his mouth uttering four other words you did not expect him to ever say, "I love you, too." 

They were simple, yet you could feel the impact like you had just been warmly snuggled by a freight train. Your lips curled into a smile of your own, meeting his for a quick peck, showing adoration, before his arm wrapped around your waist. The two of you had finally turned to the others in the cell, who had been staring at you all with some gauge of shock, as you finally acknowledged the others in the room. 

"So, how are we getting out of this mess?" You finally uttered out, curled tightly against John Murphy as you spoke. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Dying Together and Drinks (Murphy x Reader)

At first, when you were left injured in the dropship, you just lied there. Everyone was gone, and your wound made it so you would be unable to stand, unable to move. Murphy had made sure that you would die, and the fact that no one had taken out the bullet that was allowing you to bleed eternally, you knew that with everyone gone, you were done for. 

Somehow Raven, who had also received a bullet from Murphy, was taken away by the same men that gassed the rest of the camp. You had not seen them taken away, but hiding behind the metal inside the dropship, you were unseen by the assailants. In that sense, maybe you had gotten lucky. 

When you heard movement, you reached for the gun nearby, pointing it at the only place of entry of the dropship, when your eyes landed upon a bloodied, beaten John Murphy. Your lips visibly frowned upon the sight of the limping boy, heart clenched with fear of uncertainty as the boy had been the one to shoot you in the first place. 

"What are you doing here?" You spat weakly, your teeth fresh with blood as your eyes watched the boy make his way in. 

Murphy held his hands up weakly in defeat, his lips in a frown as he laid his eyes upon you. "Dying, same as you," he said simply, that little bit of Murphy sass still apparent in his voice as he spoke, no matter how badly injured he was. 

If you weren't in so much pain, just maybe you would have let out a sarcastic chuckle. Instead, you tossed your gun off to the side, before moving yourself to as much of a seated position as you could muster. "If you can get close enough, just maybe I could get the restraints off you," you said softly, struggling to speak as you did, but your eyes were set upon the bloodied brunette. 

He took no time getting over to you, though it was a struggle. You reached into your pocket to pull out a knife, taking his hand with your own as you cut the bounds that were upon his wrist. His eyes that caught your own were almost shocked as he felt his hands freed, massaging his wrists as he backed away from you, returning to the spot that he originally was.

There weren't a great deal of words shared between the two of you before you began coughing up blood. You felt as if you were drowning, your eyes widened as you coughed. Blood trickled and spilled from your mouth as you struggled. 

"Hey, hey," Murphy said quickly, getting over to you as quickly as he could. "Get on your side, now." He started to move you, and you struggled initially, before allowing him to fully turn you to your side. "There, just like that. Are you okay?" 

You allowed yourself to cough all the blood out that you possibly had to cough before your eyes glanced back into his deep brown eyes. In a shaky tone, you asked, "Why are you helping me?" 

His lips curled into a half smile, saying, "I don't want to die alone." 

"I'm likely going to die before you, you know," you said with a soft, pained chuckle. 

This time, he sat beside you, laughing pained and sarcastic as well. "You're reassuring," he said sarcastically as he sat by your side. "Why are you being so nice to me?" 

You sighed, sitting up as much as you could try and muster. "What made you like this, Murphy?" You countered. "My parents didn't love me, but I don't go around killing people." 

"My parents loved me," he countered, a frown on his face. You could almost see tears forming in his eyes as he spoke, and your own eyes softened at the sight. 

"Then what, pray tell, made a boy whose parents loved him into a killer?" You said, before watching his eyes water just a tad more, causing you to frown. "I mean, I really want to know, Murphy." 

You watched the boy's pained brown eyes almost overflowing with tears, truly showing you into his soul as he looked at you. "He gets the flu," he started off, his voice full of melancholy, mixed with the rough tone of a man that was tortured mercilessly. "Then his father steals medicine that it turns out wouldn't have helped, and got floated for it. His mother turns to drinking. Before he find her lying in a puddle of her own vomit, she tells him that he was the one who killed his father." 

Your heart tightened at his words, and you absently reach your pained hand out towards Murphy. He flinches at the initial touch of your hand against his own, but does not pull away. "I'm sorry, Murphy," you murmured softly, your eyes averting as you spoke, directed towards the floor of the drop ship. "If it means anything, I've never actually hated you." 

"I shot you," he muttered out, his brown eyes glancing back over to you. "I've held a knife to your throat." 

Admittedly, the list of wrongs that he had done to you was long, and he could have gone on, but he had also done positive things for you as well. Through the short time that you had all been on the ground, it had been about survival. Everyone had done bad, and it was not just John Murphy that had killed. Thinking back to who he killed, even when he tried to hang Bellamy, it was all revenge. Being hung was not something you could just forgive and forget, and in a sense, you could understand that.

You squeezed his hand gently, reassuringly as you said in your weak voice, "We've all done shit since we've been down here. I'm not going to say you're a fucking angel, or thank you for shooting me, but you've done what you needed to do. I can't condone every action, but I can understand them." 

"I didn't mean to shoot you," he defended raspily, his grimace prominent upon his face. "I saw you at the hanging. Even after I threatened you, you were trying to get me down." 

You could feel a few tears drip from your eyes at his words, and took in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop it from happening, really. You may walk around camp like the local badass, but I didn't think you killed Wells. Even if you had, what they did was too much." 

"I kind of wish it didn't go this far," he said softly, a whisper that wondered whether or not he wanted you to truly know how he was feeling. "You're the one person that's seemed to care." 

"Well, we'll both be dead soon anyways," you said with a melancholic chuckle, your breath wheezing slightly as you spoke. Your eyesight had already begun to blur, lack of blood taking its toll upon your body as you sat beside him. The warmth in your body was slowly draining as the blood did. "But, in hindsight, I wish we got to spend some more time together." 

Murphy moved closer to you, clearly feeling the temperature change in your skin, resting your head upon his lap. He stroked your hair gently, tears dropping cautiously from his eyes as he held you. Partially from the blood loss, and partially from the fact that you did not mind it anyhow, you allowed it all to happen without a fight. He whispered to you, "Y/N, please, don't you die on me yet." 

Your world was blurry, but you were still breathing for the time being when the calvary had arrived. Though you were not sure who had walked in, your eyes closed as Murphy was stroking your hair comfortingly. "Help her!" Murphy exclaimed, referring to you. 

You felt your heart speed up for a bit as you were removed from your comfort, actually missing Murphy's surprisingly gentle touch. Your vision was replaced with Dr. Griffin as she checked you out, initially saying, "Y/N, you're going to be okay," in a soothing, motherly nature. "What happened to you?" 

"I-I got shot," you said weakly. 

Abby checked out your injury, telling you that you would need surgery and that you would need to be brought on a stretcher. Shortly afterwards, you, Abby, and Murphy were joined by Bellamy and Finn. Murphy walked at your side, as with his injuries he was still limping and unable to carry the stretcher. 

"T-thank you," you whispered to him as you were lying on your back, head turned to see him. "In case I die, you know." 

"You're not going to die," Murphy snarked, a light smirk across his lips. "You're a fighter." 

***

Murphy was right, of course,and you had to spend days waiting for him to return to Camp Jaha. You had to wait even longer for Murphy to be let out of interrogation, as Finn had massacred a handful of women and children. It felt like forever since you had seen the sarcastic asshole last, until he popped right down beside you at the table. 

You gently sipped the moonshine, glancing your eyes over to his brown eyed gaze. "I'm fully pardoned," he started off with, as the two of you sat with Clarke, Bellamy, and shortly joined by Finn. "The pardons for the 100 extend to what has happened on the ground." 

You allowed your lips to slip into a smile, and you acknowledged him with your eyes. For whatever reason, though you were so excited to see him, you could not seem to utter a word to him. He returned the same look, though, and it melted you inside. 

He proceeded to make enough snarky comments between the group to be told to leave the table, shortly followed by yourself. "I-I've been waiting to see you again," you said sheepishly, though your voice was almost too low for even him to hear. 

"I see you made it through surgery," he said back to you, a slight smirk on his face. 

You chuckled, saying, "I had something to look forward to once I got out, so I couldn't really die on that operating table." 

"Oh?" Murphy replied sarcastically. "What, you found a boyfriend within the time I've been gone?" 

"You wish," you said sarcastically with a chuckle. "Maybe I went crazy from blood loss, because I was actually looking forward to seeing you again." 

"You've got to be kidding me," Murphy said rolling his eyes, though his smirk was turning into a little more of a smile as he glanced over to you, taking another sip of his moonshine. "What, I shot you and you fell in love with me?" 

"In your dreams, Murphy," you chided sarcastically. "It takes a little more than almost dying to win my affection, thank you." 

"Well, I have some other ideas," he replied, his voice getting almost suggestive as he spoke. 

You rolled your eyes, saying, "Not holding a knife to my throat again, right?" 

"Hey, I'm not a psycho," Murphy scolded lightly, causing you to laugh. 

You reached for his hand, placing yours gently on top of his as you did. A bit of blush formed upon your cheek at the feel of his calloused hand below your own, especially since he did not pull away. "I'm kidding, jesus, Murphy," you said softly. 

Murphy's brown eyes flickered to your lips, and back up into your eyes, as if he was asking you politely. This was a shocking action from Murphy, but nonetheless, the two of you began leaning in closer to one another, until the gap was fully closed. You could taste the moonshine against his lips, and moulded yours to his as the two of you kissed. Feeling him smirk into the kiss made you blush just a little bit more. 

You wished that it did not end when it did, but unfortunately you could hear someone clear their throat behind you. Bellamy was standing behind the two of you, his arms crossed in disapproval as he watched the two of you separate. An annoyed look blossomed on Murphy's face as he noticed who was creating the hindrance towards the two of yours lips colliding once again. 

"So, you two?" Bellamy scoffed. "Really?" 

"Do you have a problem, Blake?" Murphy chided. 

You rolled your eyes, before the two of them could get into another stupid fight, standing up to be in front of Murphy, in between him and Bellamy. "Yes, really," you said confidently. "If it weren't for him, I would have died in that drop ship hours before anyone got there. I know you boys don't see eye to eye, but I don't see where you have any reason to jump in on our affairs." 

Bellamy let out an annoyed huff, knowing he couldn't step into anything that would piss the guards off, leaving the two of you alone once more. You turned back to Murphy, who had a somewhat impressed smirk upon his face. Watching as he stood, you felt his arms slip around your waist firmly. 

"You really pissed off the king," he chided playfully, nuzzling his head into your neck as he spoke. 

You chuckled softly, curling into him a bit as the two of you stood. "He's not the king of our society anymore," you said softly. "And after all, who cares? He'll get over it eventually." 

"Would you prefer to go somewhere a little more private?" Murphy suggested, knowing it was getting late anyhow. 

You hummed in reply, nodding as you did so. Hand in hand, the two of you made your way back to your room, which was mainly adorned with the pile of discarded pillows and blankets that you had made into a bed. "I know it's not much, but it's better than nothing," you said softly. 

The two of you had not gotten overly frisky this night, instead, actually getting to know one another while lying comfortably in one another's arms. He stroked your hair gently as the two of you spoke, enjoying the soft feeling of your hair against his skin. You told him about you, and how your parents were only present until a little bit before you were put in the sky box, as they had been much like his mother. 

Lying peacefully in one another's arms, soft kisses were shared with chapped lips, as well as secrets you had never told anyone of the 100 before. To think, you almost died merely a few days prior, in the presence of the same person who warmed your bed now. The two of you eventually drifted off into slumber, and though the tough John Murphy would never admit it, he had been the happiest he had been since he arrived on Earth - even the happiest he'd been since he was sick.


	12. The Hanging Tree (John Murphy x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: pain/blood/violence
> 
> I am not taking The 100 off of hiatus quite yet, but this has been sitting in my "need to post" fics for quite a while, so I thought I'd share it while I'm going through google docs. I hope it's enjoyable, and to all who are reading my current fandoms, I am getting everything finalized as quickly as possible for a massive set of posts.

Wells was dead. Scratch that, he wasn't simply dead, he was murdered. One of the other delinquents stole his life away, and though you were not shocked, you were not someone who wished death upon him. No matter how much you despised his father for allowing your family to float, shoving you in the skybox because there was no adoption program in place, you did not blame the son. 

Unfortunately for you, the incrimination was there. You stepped between two of the fights that transpired between Wells and Murphy. No matter who had started the fights, you were in them. There was no denying that you had gotten a good couple of licks in against the larger boy in both instances, proving to the person you loved the most that you would always be behind him. The entire camp had seen it in the past, and you watched in horror as a crowd gathered around you. 

The crowd began chanting, cursing, and mucking up any sort of reputation you made in the process of being down on Earth. It had not even been more than a week since everything had been set up, camp finally under some sort of order, and there was an angry mob in front of you ready to roast you. Murphy was nowhere in sight, for once, and you were sure he was the only one that would get you out of this.

"It was your knife we found next to two severed fingers," Clarke spoke, malice clear in her voice. 

Your y/e/c eyes widened. "I would never kill one of our own!" You tried to reason, your hands up in defense as the crowd closed in closer. 

"Jaha floated both of her parents," someone else spoke up. "So she took revenge on his son!" 

“I didn’t kill Wells!” you exclaimed, your voice coming out as a choked sob. 

“She needs to be punished!” someone else called out.

As you felt yourself being caged, herded by the crowd, each blow harder than the next. In this moment, you could not remember that you had given your knife away to a little girl the day you made it for yourself. The little girl touched your heartstrings, but as each blow landed upon your body, you could not remember that you had done one simple action. 

Vaguely, you could hear Murphy's voice through the crowd. You could tell he was screaming, but you could barely hear the words that escaped his lips as the mob moved to up the ante. With the beating you received, you could barely feel the cord that was being wrapped around your neck. 

That was until you could feel yourself choking, the pressure in the front of your throat causing your head to go hazy. The true coking had not even begun, and yet you felt yourself suffocating. Your feet attempted to cling to the box beneath you with all your might as your bloodied y/e/c eyes frantically searched for Murphy. Vaguely, you could hear his pained cries. You could even hear Clarke yelling about it being too much, and yet, you watched in horror as Bellamy Blake made his way to the box below you. 

In one foul swoop, his leg kicked out the box beneath you, and you were floundering above the ground, your eyesight growing hazy. The cord was tight around your throat, the sensation of your lungs burning mixing with the painful pressure against your throat filling your thoughts. Oxygen was a commodity your body thrashed desperately for, though each thrash caused the cord to tighten. 

Salty tears burned your eyes, while the bruises and cuts seared your body. Your entire body screamed for relief, and for a moment, you were ready for death. Though you had been innocent, and though you were falsely accused, your body begged to just end it. Tears cascaded harder as your gasps became more evident. 

"Y/N didn't kill Wells!" You could hear the scream of the younger girl that you had helped on the first day. "I did! I killed Wells!" 

At first, you had not even known who cut the cord, allowing you to flop painfully to the ground below you. Your y/e/c eyes had been closed, puffy with tears and two black eyes as you laid motionless on the ground. The slight sensation of the cord around your wrists being cut, followed by the cord being fully taken off of your neck had barely even registered. 

That was, until you began coughing. Though your throat burned, coughs and gasps ripped from your throat, desperately trying to replace the oxygen you lacked. Even though it was a gentle hand that you felt against your back, your body floundered away as your eyes were still closed. 

"Y/N!" You could hear Murphy call out, his voice choked sobs. "Y/N, it's just me. You're okay." 

You could feel gentle arms make their way around you, and your body burned too much to even fight by this point. Allowing Murphy to bring you to your feet, you rested messily against him. Tears once again flowed down your cheeks, burning your cuts. 

"Hey, hey, hey," he whispered softly, his voice breaking as he spoke. "You're going to be okay. Let's get you back to camp."

You had not even opened your eyes by this point, allowing Murphy to lead you back to camp as the world spinned around you. Clutching weakly to your savior, you could hear faint boos, the camp turning upon the child who had actually committed the crime. Though they turned upon her, you knew she would not receive the same fate. 

***

Waking up in a cold sweat, you jolted your body upwards. Your entire body shook with fear, hands clenching at your arms as your panted breaths slipped past your lips. In the first few moments of being awake, you could not even feel the burning tears cascading down your healing skin. Immediately, your slender fingers slipped to your throat, feeling yourself being choked once again. 

"Y-Y/N," Murphy stuttered in shock, shuffling quickly over to your side as he saw your distress. "You're awake! Hey- hey, you're alright." 

Despite your dishevelment, Murphy's voice cut through the cacophony in your head, and your y/e/c eyes flashed over to him. You took in his deep blue eyes, paired with the concern that was behind them. Gently, you could feel him touching the small of your back with one of his calloused hands, moving gentle circles into your body. 

Against any better judgement you had, you wrapped your arms tightly around Murphy as you continued to sob. Burying your face in the crook of his neck, you shuddered into his body. Though your body still ached, you pushed past all of your pain to hold him like he was going to disappear into the wind. 

For a moment, he sat stiffly without a reaction. His blue eyes could not fully meet your battered figure, and he could already feel tears brimming in his own eyes. Fighting them back, he finally gently wrapped his arms around you, enveloping you in his warmth. "Y-you're alright, Y/N," he whispered softly, a side of John Murphy you had never witnessed until you almost met your own demise. "You're going to be okay." 

"I-I'm scared," you admitted finally, your voice muffled by his shoulder as you tried to steady yourself. 

You felt one of his hands trail to your hair, and for a moment you flinched once more, before allowing him to stroke his hand down your y/h/c locks. "There's no reason to be scared," he said in a soft, yet confident tone. "I will protect you." 

"You saved my life, John," you said softly, your voice barely above a whisper. Melting into his arms, you could barely feel the pain from your cuts and bruises. In this moment, the only thing you could feel was relief. "Thank you." 

"Doll, there's no need," he said softly, a forced chuckle after his words. "You're the only person on Earth that's actually nice to me." 

You chuckled softly, through your pain, and moved your head so you could meet his deep blue eyes. Though it hurt, you allowed your lips to curl into a smile as you gazed upon him, not saying a word. One slender hand reached to his brunette locks, slipping gently through them. 

Though you were littered with wounds that Murphy could not bring himself to even gaze upon, his deep blue eyes locked with your own. He began getting lost in your y/e/c eyes, his lips involuntarily curling upwards as he gazed. In this moment, he could not even think of a snarky comment to make, lost for words as he admired your natural beauty.

After what seemed like centuries of silence, you moved to close the gap between the two of you. Due to your state, it was a quick, chaste kiss upon his lips, but even in that small moment you could feel him kiss back. His lips were surprisingly soft, gentle against your own. 

"I love you, John," you finally forced out of your mouth, your voice small as you spoke. 

This was the first time that you would see John Murphy with bashful blush against his pale cheeks, turning his head slightly as he chuckled. "You must be delirious from your injuries," he said softly. "You should get some rest." 

Swallowing hard, you rolled your eyes at the man in front of you. "I'm not delirious, John," you said softly, moving your hand down to his cheek and stroking his cheekbone gently with your thumb. "I mean it, and I have for years." 

A genuine smile stretched across his lips as he caught your own lips once more. The kiss was gentle, yet meaningful. He kissed you like a paper flower that he wished not to break, stroking your hair with one of his hands while the other held your waist. 

Pulling back once more, he whispered, "If you mean that, then you're mine." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way," you whispered happily. 

He chuckled once again at your words, his lips curling upwards the slightest bit more. "Good, because I love you, too, Doll," he whispered. "You really should get some rest, though."

  
  



	13. Twice (Marcus Kane x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This specific idea is gender neutral. I’m currently working on a Fem!Reader one for him as well, as well as a new John Murphy that will be coming soon.

Blazing fire was all that engulfed your senses for a moment, fear striking directly into your heart. The explosion itself had been unexplainable to your mind as your vision went from fire to blackness. Desolate blackness filled your vision, for an untold amount of time after the initial explosion. 

Pain sparked your senses, weight crushing at your limbs as you attempted to struggle. Coughs ripped from your throat from the amount of dust that toppled over you, occasionally sifting down from above you. Y/e/c orbs dared not to open with the dust that covered your eyelids, but a groan managed to gurgle in the back of your throat as you lied helpless. 

Though you could tell the cement had not covered your body in full, merely stopping upon your legs, the pain of the whole excursion inhibited your movement. You groaned, sent into another coughing fit as you could vaguely hear someone from the surface, far above you. Tears pushed upon the dams of your shut y/e/c orbs as you wondered if you would even be able to take more of this. 

Finally, you forced the words from your lips, clear desperation in each scream. "Help!" You called out, your voice cracking from the dryness of the gravel. "Someone, please! Help!" 

The movement on the surface grew louder as you could hear the thudding of foundation above you. "Someone's down here," you could vaguely hear Abby Griffin call out. "Don't worry! We're going to get you out!" 

The thudding of rocks grew louder, a male voice murmuring with Abby's that you could not hear in full. Forcing the movement, you pushed your arm upwards, hoping that your savior would see it. From what you assumed of the voice, it would be Abby to see you worse for wear. 

"Y/N!" You could hear another voice call out, shock clear in his tone as the voice drew closer to you. 

The thudding of foundation had not quelled, though you refused to open your eyes with the dust already stinging them. Simply forcing your arm up once more, you could feel the warmth of a hand upon it, initially trying to pull you from where you had been. Once a deep groan escaped your lips, clearly dripping with pain, the pulling ceased. 

Calloused hands moved to your face, wiping the debris from your eyes before cupping your chin. "Is it just your leg?" He asked, urging you to open your eyes to glance upon your savior. "I shouldn't have told Abby to help the others." With a pause, your y/e/c orbs meeting his gaze, you could see the brevity of a forced smile against his lips. "You're going to be okay." 

"My legs are both stuck," you grumbled out, wincing in pain as your eyesight adjusted. "Kane, is that you?" 

"Marcus," he corrected with a crack in his tone, stroking your cheek gently with his thumb before moving to check the debris that had your legs trapped. "You're bleeding. I'm not sure how bad it is, but we need to get you out of here." 

He struggled with the cement that trapped your legs, though with the crack in it from the impact, he was able to move it in separate pieces. With each debris he moved, the cavern area the two of you had been in dusted more. Unfortunately you had missed each movement as your own y/e/c orbs clenched tightly shut in pain. 

"Hold onto me," he murmured in a comforting manner as he moved to grab you gently, carrying you bridal style. As he got closer to the entrance, with each careful step, he had to duck and sway to maneuver the two of you from the debris. "Can you feel your legs at all?" 

"Severe pain, but yes," you murmured softly, though any sort of conversing as the two of you made your way to the surface had been quelled by the zooming of gunshots. 

As soon as the two of you were at the surface, his arm was underneath yours, practically dragging you behind a rock. He propped you up so that you were sitting, though your movement in your legs was far limited. By the point that he had, his breath had practically been against your skin as the two of you shared shelter. 

The last thing you could hear had been the gunshots, the last sensation of his hot breath against you and his hand moving to grip your own as your vision faded to desolate blackness once more. Every ounce of pain faded to nothing as your world faded to black, your mind's last thoughts wondering if it had been all for not. 

Next you woke, you were being harshly pulled onto a table, though the pain in your legs had significantly decreased. As it looked, you were in Mount Weather, surrounded by those you loved in chains. Senses kicking in, you began to struggle, fighting against those who had been restraining you. 

Pain surged as the drill whirled, tearing into your flesh. Vaguely, you could hear screams under your own against your treatment. Screams ripped from your throat the deeper the drill made its way deeper into your flesh, down to your bone. As soon as your world had come back into view, it was already beginning to fade away. 

The alarms stopped the harvesting, though the world was slow for you. You were not even sure the point that you could feel someone undoing your restraints, gently pulling you into strong arms. Melting into them, you felt comfort in those arms that desperately clung to your weakened body. 

It had only been the point that he pulled back long enough to gaze into your y/e/c orbs that you noticed it had been Kane, pulling you from wreckage once more. His eyes shimmered with worry as a hand moved to cup your chin, thumb tracing your cheekbone gently. Tears glistened in his eyes as his words were barely above a whisper. "I thought I lost you before," he murmured softly. "And I thought I was going to lose you again." 

It may have been simply from your dizzied state that you moved to sling your arms around him, your lips practically crashing into his own. Though the kiss had been in brevity, you relished in the moment that you tasted his lips, a weak smile making its way to your lips. "And I never had the chance to thank you," you whispered in return. “Twice now.”

He chuckled in reply, his lips curled upwards as he moved to steal your lips once more before the stretcher came to take you. For a moment, he left your side to speak to Bellamy, but as he returned, he had not stopped holding your hand the entire journey back from Mount Weather to Camp Jaha. 


	14. Freckles (Bellamy Blake x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is gender neutral, and the prompt for it is "Can you stop playing connect the dots with my freckles?"

"Can you stop playing connect the dots with my freckles?" Bellamy groaned tiredly as he moved to wrap his arm tighter around you. His brown eyes did not open as he spoke, but he could feel the faint sensation of your finger gently moving across his face. Even as he spoke, a chuckle escaped his lips, clearly amused by your fascination. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he felt your hand move to his hair, head nuzzled in the crook of his neck. "Thank you."

In his groggy state, he just wished to relish in the feeling of your frame fitting comfortably in his arms, his hand gently caressing your arm as he held you close. Breathing in, the faint scent of something that was just your own kissed his senses. His lips curled upwards the slightest bit as he relished in the comfortable silence the two of you shared, the sense of peace about the two of you. 

Neither of you had truly experienced peace, though, at least for more than just a moment. These points that Bellamy could just hold you in his arms, his warmth keeping you at a comfortable temperature, was all the two of you had. Every other day, the world was ending, or someone was trying to kill the group. 

"I love you," you whispered softly, your hot breath tickling the nape of his neck as you lied close to him. Your y/e/c orbs shut peacefully as you enjoyed those moments with your lover, relishing in the warmth of his strong arms. "So much, Bell." 

He chuckled softly, his lips curling upwards more as he did. Though you may have said those words a million times, a thousand at the least, he would never get tired of the chorus of your voice. Those reassuring words meant the world to him, no matter if he was in a blocking state, upon the brink of failing survival, or simply with his arms curled around you. 

"I love you, too," he murmured, his voice barely above a whisper, "Y/N/N." The way he spoke, no matter how groggy, had a reassuring tone behind it. There were plenty of times the two of you would share these words as you were running into the eye of the storm, on the brink of danger. 

A moment of peace nearly gave the two of you a sense of normalcy. Each and every day, it seemed, the two of you lost someone. Deep down, both of you wondered how long the two of you would last, together and safe. He had nearly died far too many times, same as you had. The two of you recovered from slashes, bullet wounds, and yet both of you knew you would not be eternal. Love was a fleeting sensation that the two of you shared, while mourning would drive either of you to the end. 

Neither of you spoke outwardly about this, though you both thought of it. There was not a day that it had not crossed one another’s minds, the possibility that today would be the last day. Peaceful moments had been the worst, worrying that the peace you shared would dissolve away. Still, the two of you relished in every moment of peace you could acquire, loving one another until your last breaths. 

After a while of simply relishing in one another's warmth, you moved to press a chaste kiss against his slightly chapped lips. No words needed to be spoken as you melted into one another, simply for a moment. He had been the one to recapture your lips, his brown eyes opening to meet your now open y/e/c gaze. A smile stretched against both of your faces as you crashed in again for another kiss, and then another, and another. Each kiss grew longer, more passionate in nature, as if the two of you were conversing about your worst fears simply through those kisses. 

Instead of going in for the kill, making you his in that exact moment as saliva trailed between your two mouths, he moved to cup your chin with a strong hand, his thumb trailing your jawline. His words were barely a whisper, words simply meant for you alone. "You're so adorable," he murmured softly. 

No matter the compliment, no matter how many times he spoke it, you could feel your cheeks tint with crimson. The heat stretched from your throat to your cheeks, melting under his brown eyed gaze. It did not matter if Bellamy Blake had professed his love for you a week ago, a day ago, or ten years ago. Each time that his smooth, barely legible tone slipped past his pouted lips, it would still make you blush. Butterflies would flap in your stomach like those florescent ones the two of you witnessed together on Earth. 

"And you, Bell, are the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes upon," you murmured in reply, your lips curling into a gentle smirk, despite your fluster. 

His smile seemed to grow, the light glimmer of his teeth visible in his smile as he noticed your clear fluster. Bellamy would never admit how much you flustered him every day, but each time he would see you fluster had warmed his heart. Holding you in his arms, watching you blush, was without a doubt a highlight to any day. 

The two of you crashed lips once more, relishing in the taste that was simply of one another's. Embraced tightly in his arms, your arms wrapped tightly around him, the two of you were as one. No matter if the two of you had one more minute, or a lifetime, you would not waste a second sharing the love the two of you had. With catastrophe always around the corner, the two of you needed little peaceful moments like this. Monty and Harper were able to share their lives together, though the two of you knew you would not get the same. A lifetime could simply be a moment more, but that lifetime had been worth it in his strong arms. 


	15. Who Needs Food When You Have Love? (Memori x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swearing, needles, and poly relationship. Emori x Fem!Reader x John Murphy. I wanted to do this one specifically because I love, love, love their relationship, and adore both of them. You're Clarke's sister, but because you're not Clarke, you're expendable.

“I bear the burden so that they don’t have to,” you murmured to yourself as you stared down upon Emori’s beautiful, sedated face, before glancing to the needle in your hand once more. You, much like Octavia, had been the girl from underneath the floorboards. You were an outcast upon the Ark, and it was only natural that you managed to fall for the two largest outcasts you had met down on Earth. 

A hand gently caressed Emori’s cheek, a sad smile against your lips as you moved to inject yourself with the black blood marrow experiment, feeling the foregein sensation taking over your body. It had started with the pain simply from the injection, but your body had to process the new marrow as it began to course through you. New cells formed in your body slowly, and yet, you knew you did the right thing. Your voice rang out strong, true, as you called out to the rest of the group. 

“You’ll be testing it on me,” you said firmly. 

Clarke’s eyes widened, and yet she nodded with a tear in her eyes. “You’ll be okay,” she lied to you, moving to guide you to the other medical bed to allow Emori to wake on her own. “You’re strong, Y/N.”

“She’s your sister, Clarke,” Abby, your mother, gasped out with wide eyes. Even so, she knew it needed to be done. Abby had not been daft to the feelings she could see from your y/e/c orbs towards the two in question. Though she had not understood exactly how you could love two people, two people like them, she knew it was why you had done it. “Y/N, what if you die?”

“What if Emori did?” you shot back while crossing your arms against your chest. “Just like the last test subject, she wasn’t a willing subject. She knew that she would be the guinea pig, and that’s why she saved her own skin the first time.”

“But, Y/N,” Abby tried to counter, placing a hand upon your shoulder as tears welled in her eyes. “We need you.”

“And I need them,” you spat back acidically, your y/e/c orbs shifted to a glare as you glanced over upon your mother. “We will do the testing on me, and if it fails, you did everything to prevent the human race from going extinct.”

“Fine,” Abby said, her voice tight as she glanced away, moving over to distract herself with anything. The waiting would be agonizing, impossible as she awaited to place her own daughter in the tube. If it had been her first daughter, though, if it had been Clarke, surely she would have stopped it. 

Emori stirred, her face immediately drifting to panic as she glanced over at everyone. Her voice was about to exert panic, but she could see the sadness against everyone’s faces...everyone except your own. As the only person in the room despite John that she trusted, she hurried over to you, placing a hand against your shoulder as her eyes scanned your features. “Did you let them inject me?” she questioned, worry clearly in her tone. 

“No, Em, I didn’t,” you said, forcing a smile against your lips as your gaze met her beautiful brown eyes. “You should know by now I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.”

Emori’s brown eyes widened as she stared you down, her hand moving to meet your face for a moment. Her thumb trailed your cheekbone as her lips dropped to a distressed frown. Swallowing hard, she whispered her next words as she removed her hand and backed away. “You didn’t…” her tone shook with each word.

“What didn’t she do?” John asked as he had finally made his way back over to the group, Clarke being the one to set him free of the restraints that held him to the ship. He glanced from you to Emori, noticing the terror against her face. “What’s wrong?”

“She did,” Clarke chimed in. “But, it has to work. She’s making the sacrifice so that we can all live.”

“And you’re okay with this?” John spat back, before moving over to your side, motioning with his eyes for Emori to join him. “You’re okay with playing God on your own sister?”

“I made the choice,” you replied sheepishly, moving your hand to touch his arm gently to get his attention. “I know how much the two of you mean to one another. You need each other.”

“We need you, too,” Emori chimed in. 

You moved to press a kiss against Emori’s cheek, before John’s, a sad smile against your lips as you stood to your feet. Not sure how two hours had already passed, you knew you were ready to test the black blood in your system. Your eyes shifted to your mother, your sister, and then to Jackson as your tone was firm. “I’m ready,” you said. As much as you wanted to tell the two that you loved them, that you needed them as well, you knew it would just make everything hurt so much more. Tears welled in your eyes as you moved over to the machine, opening it and lying down inside of the tube. 

Jackson was the one to place the EMR tags upon your skin to monitor your vitals as you would go in. You could hear the faint tears of Emori as she stood beside John, but you dared not look in their direction as you closed your eyes. Though anxiety filled your chest, you forced yourself to believe you were ready for exposure. As you took the burden so that Emori would live, you had to believe that what you were doing was to make all of humanity live. 

When the tube had closed, you were unable to hear anything outside of it. Each time that Jackson cranked the radiation, you were unaware, though you knew it had been happening. With each tear that fell, each worried strain as the radiation rose, your heart-rate stood intact. It seemed to be forever that you were in that tube, until your mother had been the one pulling you from the experiment. 

"It…" Abby breathed out as she checked over your body, checking for any sort of lesion. "...worked! As she moved to pull you into a bone-crushing hug, she continued. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." 

Clarke had been the next to have dibs upon hugging you, though the two that you loved waited impatiently as you reunited with your Commander of Death sister. Tears still shed from her blue eyes as she embraced you, though you knew as well as any that she would have lived with you dying in that tube. It had been for the greater good, to save everyone, and you had simply gotten lucky that you were the second test subject. 

Emori was on your left, John on your right as the two of them practically squished you in embrace. Holding you tightly to them, neither of them dared wish to let you go. The two who would do anything to survive would have been lost without you, and yet, neither knew how to say it aloud. 

Emori still had fresh tears upon her face as the three of you separated, her eyes frantically searching your face for any sort of problem, anything that the radiation had done. Finally, she breathed out, "You're okay!" 

It took mere moments for the black to begin to drip from your nose as you quickly separated from the woman. Your hand moved to your face as you turned away, beginning to cough. Black blood dripped from your hand to the floor as gasps sounded around you. Lesions formed against your face and neck from the delay to the exposure as your world was spiraling to blackness. As you fell, you were not even sure who's arms managed to catch you, or if you hit the cold tile. 

Waking had been like a dream, though you could feel strength as your y/e/c orbs opened once more. As your gaze fixated above you, you found two sets of eyes staring down upon you. Both your hands were held in a comforting manner, one by a strong hand while another by a more lithe one. 

"Y/N!" They both gasped, nearly at the same time as they noticed you waking. A mix of relief and worry was present in both tones as they spoke, though your mind had yet to process the upturn of John's lips, or the softness in Emori's brown eyes. The comfort of both of their hands would have made you blush if you had been more awake for it. 

In a groggy voice, you said, "I'm not dead, right?" 

"No, but you missed a lot," John said with a laugh. "I guess I'm not the only cockroach after all." 

"John," Emori warned sharply before moving to squeeze your hand gently. "How are you feeling, Y/N?" 

Though you did not want to move out of the comfort of both hands that held you, you pushed yourself up to a seated position, smiling at her softly. "Honestly, great," you said with a soft chuckle. "It helps that my two favorite people actually give a shit. The treatment worked, though. That means, depending on how long we have, we may have just saved the world." 

"It's a little late for that," John chimed in with an eye roll. "There's a conclave in Polis over who gets a bunker, and even if we win, there isn't enough time to get there." 

"So, my mother and Clarke…" you began to question, glancing between the two of them. 

"In Polis," Emori confirmed, causing your heart to drop. "John and I stayed back with you." 

"You remember that bunker we were stuck in for 84 days?" John mentioned snarkily, a smirk making its way to his face. "We were thinking waiting out the end of the world in there." 

"How could I forget?" You replied with a chuckle. "I- I wish you guys could have gotten someplace safer, though. I'm so glad that the two of you cared enough to stick back, but what about survival?" You raised an eyebrow at the two. 

"We can take supplies and food from the house," Emori suggested slyly, a smile against her lips. 

"And who needs food when you have love?" John added slyly, moving to press his lips against your own quite suddenly. Though it was a chaste kiss, you had been stunned, barely having the chance to enjoy it, let alone kiss back. Still, as your lips connected, you felt blush rise in your cheeks. 

To add to your shock, Emori moved to do the same, pressing her lips against your own rather suddenly. As she did, you could feel John's hand tighten reassuringly upon your own. It had been Emori that broke into laughter at the absolutely stunned look on your face. 

"I- I- um," you started, trying to think of a way to redeem yourself, though you fell short. 

"If it wasn't obvious, we both love you," John said with a smirk. "The end of the world wasn't really when we wanted to admit it, but when isn't it the end of the world around here?" 

  
  



	16. Death To The Primes (Bellamy Blake x Reader)

The melancholic feelings had yet to leave you, her eyes still wide in your mind from when you had floated the remainder of the primes. Even as you walked hand in hand with Clarke and Madi, you still felt the swirling grief that surrounded you. Walking up the stairs to witness the slight blood bath that the rebellion left behind neither pulled nor dragged your heartstrings about. You had to float your own mother, or more so, the woman who stole your mother's body. 

Clarke and Madi went off to help with the cleanup from the seeming massacre that the group, Skaikru, always seemed to leave behind. You could still feel tears in your y/e/c orbs, threatening to drip from them as a sob settled in the back of your throat. Surrounded by those who had survived, who had made it through Sanctum's treachery, you felt you were unworthy of allowing it to sound. Plenty of others had more of a right to grieve. 

Your y/e/c orbs landed upon his slightly gruff face, his curly brown locks, and you felt your body moving on its own. Practically lunging into his arms, you wrapped your arms tightly around the man you had been through it all with. From those first moments with the 100, all the way to Sanctum's massacre. Though your relationship had always been a push-pull, the two of you always found one another in the end. 

His strong arms engulfed you, your name whispered in a choked sob of relief as he buried his face into the crook of your neck. The scruff of his chin tickled the nape of your neck as you could feel the slight ghost of tears that still collected upon his face. Relief had been a wonderful thing, of course, his warmth wrapping around you, with the desperation in his embrace that showed he needed it as well. 

The words slipped past your lips quickly, dropping like acid in a way the two of you had expected. After another feat, saving your people, the questions always seemed to slip so freely. "Please tell me we did better," you whispered, pain clear in your tone. "Bell, you have to tell me we did better." 

"Y/N," he murmured as the two of you separated. His hands first moved to your shoulders, a reassuring action, before he saw the desperation in your y/e/c eyes. It was impossible for him to ignore the tears that welled in them, the difficulty you had to force your lips even the slightest bit upwards. 

"I lost my mother this time," you murmured, your voice shaking with each word. "Please, Bell. We had to do better." 

"We did do better," he said in a reassuring tone, moving one hand to cup your chin. His thumb moved to slip across your cheekbone, removing a tear that attempted to fall. "Y/N, I swear to you, we did better." 

"Why doesn't it feel like it?" You said, your y/e/c eyes shifting to the ground as you felt another tear slip down your cheek. You did not want to give Bellamy Blake this burden, knowing that both of you had lost so much every place you went. Everywhere life's journey took you, loss followed. Pain was something the two of you experienced nearly daily, peace being a pipe dream that you threw away. Everyone knew the two of you always pushed one another away, afraid to admit what would make either of you sacrifice the most. 

Before you knew it, his arms had been around you once more, though this time they had taken your waist. He pulled you flush against his chest, one hand moving to stroke your hair. Whispers tickled the shell of your ear, just loud enough for you to distinguish. "You know we'll get through this together, Y/N," he murmured softly to you. "I nearly lost you, and I don't think I would have been able to live with myself. I will always be here for you." 

"Thank you, Bell," you murmured, muffled into his shirt as you attempted to quell your own tears. You clenched your hands tightly to his back as he held you, trying so hard to shake off the desperate desire to just break down in Bellamy Blake's arms in this moment. Desperately, you wanted to just stay in the safety of that warm embrace forever. Though you had your people, you knew he was all you truly had left. 

He pressed a kiss to the top of your head as he simply held you there, stroking your hair softly as he beckoned you to allow your tears to flow. In this moment, the bustling of people around you had not mattered. The melancholic cacophony of people were simply white noise in comparison to the embrace that the two of you shared. The soft, comforting motion had not been what broke you from your demeanor, though. As he whispered, "You know I love you, right?" was the point that you could feel the tears freely flow. 

It was not like the two of you had not said those words before, plenty of times. His tone had been different this time, as it entered your ears, and you knew what he had meant. You knew in this moment, it was not that simple Skaikru, his people, or anything of that nature. Instead, it was different, deeper, a true confession. 

"I have always loved you," you murmured in return, through choked sobs as you allowed yourself to break down in his arms. You allowed yourself at your weakest as Bellamy held you close to him, your heart overflowing with emotion. Grief mixed with elation, a hard combo to swallow as the man held you tightly. 

He waited until your tears quelled once more, before he moved you out of his embrace. Calloused hands removed the tears from your cheeks as he could feel a half smile pulling his lips upwards. Brown eyes locked with your teary, likely red, y/e/c orbs as he whispered to you once more. "Can you say it again, please?" He asked, almost desperation behind it. 

"Bell, I have always loved you," you whispered, your grief still breaking through your shaky tone. "Nearly what, one hundred and thirty two years now?" 

"I love you, too," he murmured, nearly as a gasp as his brown eyes widened at the realization. With one hundred and twenty five years of cryo sleep, and so much chaos in between, maybe he had not stopped to think of exactly how he felt about Y/N L/N. After nearly losing you once more, he could not bare to spend another day doubting himself. "Can I…" 

Despite your grief, your tragedy, you felt your body moving on its own once more. Chapped lips collided, tasting one another for the first time. For a moment, the moment the two of you had engulfed in one another, it was pure bliss. Everything had faded away for a moment, even the sobs that still weighed upon your heart. 

"It's about time," you could hear Octavia's voice behind the two of you, causing you two to separate quickly, sheepishly. "Come with us, and hurry. Gabriel's been waiting." 

Bellamy moved to intertwine his fingers with your own, a half smile on his lips. "They want to check the anomaly," he said, glancing to you thoughtfully. "Are you in?" 

Knowing at least it would keep your mind from your strife, you nodded your head. The two of you walked hand in hand behind Octavia to meet Gabriel, making your way from Sanctum out to the radiation shield. Though receiving your love did not make everything alright, it was a step, something you knew would help get you through everything. 


	17. Casual To Lovers (Bellamy Blake x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very fade-to-black, and fade out of black? Mature warning, though there isn't anything horribly mature in this.

The first time that you slipped into his bed, sweat covered and panting as you lied back after your deed had been far from beautiful. As he lied beside you, his curled brunette locks dipped of sweat and a gentle smirk against his lips, neither of you said a word. His brown orbs shifted to you, satisfaction clear on his face, before his gaze shifted back to the ceiling. Fucking made him feel more powerful, in a sense, and the fact that he could bed just about anyone in the camp hadn't helped. 

You wasted no time basking in the glory of nothing, as you sifted yourself gracefully from his bed and threw your clothes back on. The hundred had been on the ground long enough to know how the cycle went, yet most of the girls typically stayed. Not even glancing back at the handsome man, you failed to notice the way his brows furrowed at your actions. 

"Leaving already?" He scoffed out, though he attempted to keep his tough outer visage. 

"Yeah," you replied with a soft laugh. "Not much for pillow talk." Without another word, you had walked out from his tent. It didn't take long for you to get back to work, and you held to your word. No matter what walk of shame you had done out of the man's tent, you had not spoken of it to anyone, not even Bellamy himself. 

*** 

The second time you graced his bed, you still hated the man with the handsome brown eyes. It had not even been a week since the last time, the two of you sitting at the fire late in the evening, when he suggested the two of you go another round. No matter how much you hated him, you slipped your clothes off all the same. Passionately the two of you gripped one another until release, sweat coating yourselves upon catching your breath. 

You waited long enough to catch your breath, come down from your high, before you reached for your clothes. It had not mattered that it was the dead of night, and to you, it did not matter if anyone saw you exit his tent to walk to your own. Still, you slipped your clothes on and readjusted your y/h/c locks, not looking back at the man who had pulled you into bed. 

"Should I just get used to you not staying?" He nearly taunted, his voice possibly with a hint of offense in his tone. "I don't bite, you know, in any way that you don't like." 

It was your turn to scoff, rolling your eyes at his accusation. "Told you before, Bellamy, I don't stay," you replied in a bored tone. "It's nothing personal." 

*** 

Numerous times, you slipped into his bed, leaving with barely a word. You were never sure why he suggested it, knowing each time that you were planning on leaving again. Plenty of times, you had been a little trophy, walking out of that tent for the whole camp to see. 

The week that Murphy came with the illness that scoured the camp, you had been thankful to be one of the immune. Beside Octavia, you helped the ill as much as you could. Once Bellamy came in, knowing Octavia was getting off shift soon, you rushed over to help. Turning him over on his side had been the easy part, allowing him to puke up an immense amount of blood. 

You said nothing as you tended him, relieving Octavia of her duty. With a damp cloth to his pale forehead, you padded him gently as weak brown eyes stared up at you. "Y/N?" He questioned curiously, his voice clearly weak as it slipped past his bloodied lips. 

"Shhh," you replied softly, biting your lip as you dabbed his forehead gently with the cloth. "I'm right here, and you'll be okay." 

"I'm scared," he admitted weakly. 

"I won't let you die," you replied softly, a little pull at your heart as the words fell from your lips without a second thought. In that moment, you wondered exactly why you hated the man you warmed the bed of. Occasionally, you had seen leaks of his humanity, but at this moment, you wondered if you would mistake and grow attached to the man. "I promise. Get some rest." 

Later that night, Bellamy had been awake once more, a groan escaping his lips. Seeing Murphy from your peripheral, you graciously took the water he had been bringing for the man before you helped Bellamy to a seated position. Lifting the liquid to his lips, you helped him drink as his body leaned against your own. 

"So, why don't you ever stay the night?" He questioned after you set the now empty container down, his voice still clearly weak. 

"Bellamy, do you need to ask that now?" You questioned with a quirked brow, glancing over to him as you spoke. There was no doubt that feeling him leaned up against you was a comforting sensation, but you felt more concerned than anything that you were growing too close. "How are you feeling?" 

"Better, and yes," he said, moving to catch your gaze. 

"I don't care to get attached," you replied stiffly. "Now, you should get a little more rest. It isn't out of your system yet." 

"Will you stay tonight?" He questioned softly, barely above a whisper as you helped him lie back down. 

"Take a break, Y/N," you could hear Murphy call out, his fake kindness nearly giving you the urge to vomit. 

With a soft huff, you moved to lie beside the sick Bellamy Blake, a weak arm wrapped around you as the two of you lied. Nothing sarcastic slipped from his lips as he simply held you in his arms, the warm sensation lulling the both of you to sleep. 

*** 

"This could be our last chance before the war," he murmured in your ear, catching your waist as his body was already pressed flush against you. "How about you and I…" 

Your lips dropped to a frown as you felt yourself engaged in the comfort that his arms provided. Heart tight in your chest, you felt yourself biting your lip. Since the drop ship, since Bellamy Blake had made you stay the night in his arms, you could barely admit to yourself that you did not hate him. For that matter, there was something about him that had been comforting to you. 

"Bellamy…" you started, before you pushed your ambitions aside and realized that it could truly be the last night of semi-peacefulness the hundred had. For that matter, the two of you could have been dead by that time tomorrow, and you found yourself practically dragging him into his own tent. Pushing the man onto the bed, you went through the same dance the two of you had done countless times together. This time, though, you realized quickly that something had been different. 

As you were clutched to him, calling his name out and growing close to the end, you could feel your heart tight in your chest. You could feel that attachment you had been trying to avoid with the playboy of the camp. When you felt yourself catching your breath, coated in a layer of sweat, you stared up at the top of the tent for a moment, wondering if you wanted to leave once more. 

"Come here," he murmured softly, patting his chest for your head to lie upon with a half smirk against his lips. 

"I thought you were used to me leaving," you teased with an eye roll, though you found yourself wanting to lie upon him, wanting to relish in that comfort. 

He chuckled, though his gaze spoke louder than his words had. It almost had hopefulness laced into those brown eyes as he watched your every action, wondering what it was you would do tonight. "We could die tomorrow, you know," he pointed out as he noticed you hadn't been moving closer. 

"You have a way with words, you know," you replied sarcastically, though you moved to lie upon his chest. Faintly, you could hear his heart beating in his chest, and the precision of each breath he took. "My goal had been not to get attached to you."

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but you've been the only one leaving my tent lately," he whispered, pressing a kiss to your head as he wrapped his arms around you. 


End file.
